Courage to Love
by sakuraflowergal
Summary: Syaoran is the best doctor of China. Sakura is a cancer patient who went to Syaoran for treatment. Her strong will and kind nature soon captured Syaoran’s lonely heart. Will Syaoran be able to save Sakura and live happily ever after?
1. Li Syaoran

**Courage to Love**

By: sakuraflowergal

**Chapter One: Li Syaoran**

**

* * *

**

Year 1985

"Papa, will you be alright?"

A middle aged man lay on the hospital bed. As his 6-year-old son shows his concern, beads of sweat would roll down his forehead. He was educated to be brave; surely he could handle a little pain!

In a slightly trembling voice, the man answered,

"I'll be alright… the doctor said it will only be a small surgery, nothing to worry about." His hand reached out and plays with his son's chocolate brown hair. Oh, how amazing it is! That soft brown hair resembles his and those eyes, those lips… A father never seems to get used to the idea that this little boy whom he loves so much, belongs to him!

The little boy nodded in reply and gave his father a hug.

"Mr. Li Xian Bing, it is time for your surgery." A nurse informs the patient as she enters the hospital ward.

Mr. Li gave soft sigh.

"I'll be back real soon; you just wait here for your mother and sisters, okay? When I am well, I will teach you how to fight with the sword."

The boy's eyes shone like bright stars,

"Really? Promise?"

"I promise. But you must also be a good boy and stay here. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good boy, Syaoran, good boy."

The nurse then brought Mr. Li out in a wheelchair, leaving young Syaoran alone in the empty room.

* * *

**6 days later**

"Papa! How can you leave me! You said that you will be alright! And you promised to teach me sword fighting! How can you back out on your promise?" Syaoran cried as he hugs the casket, not letting the attendants carry it away for cremation.

Mrs. Li stood aside, tearless. A widow now, she told herself that she cannot cry. She is responsible of five children and the Li Clan. She cannot cry. She must be strong for her children and the Clan. Crying is now a luxury she cannot afford. She looked at her eldest daughter and motions her to bring Syaoran away from the casket, her face stone cold.

Syaoran was dragged away and the casket was brought for cremation. As Syaoran see the casket disappear into the roaring fire, his heart yelled, 'I will become a doctor! The best in the world! This, Papa, I promise you. Goodbye, Papa, Goodbye.'

* * *

**20 years later, Year 2005 **

A young man pace around in his room, waiting to hear any footsteps heading towards his room. Anxiety is consuming him, his results for the National Medical Examinations is to be posted to him today. But somehow, the mail seems to be later then usual. If the letter doesn't arrive soon, he is sure to be swallowed by the worms twirling in his stomach.

Then, 'thump, thump, thump…' the sound of footsteps grow louder and louder. Syaoran quickly sit at his desk and take out a book, pretending to read it.

'tap, tap' Someone knocked on the door, then entered the room.

"Young Master, letters for you." Wei, the butler reported dutifully and hand the letters to Syaoran.

While pretending to be calm and composed as usual, Syaoran looked through the letters, but couldn't find the one he wants.

"That's all?"

"Yes, Young Master." Wei bowed and left the room.

Alone again, Syaoran showed his puzzlement openly. He opened up every envelop and read every word in the letters. None is related to education, just the usual credit card bills and such. Now frustrated, he threw the letters aside stared outside the window.

"My dear nephew, what are you doing?"

Syaoran was shocked out of his thoughts and almost jumped out of his chair. He looked around the room and saw his uncle sitting on the sofa. Syaoran recovered from his shock and instantly got angry. "What are you doing in my room? How many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door before entering? And stop calling me that! You are only 1 year older than me!" Syaoran shouted, blowing his frustration at the uninvited guest.

"I knocked; you were just too busy looking out of the window to hear me."

Eriol is 27, only one year older than Syaoran. But due to complicated family ties, Eriol is related to Syaoran as his Uncle. The two of them grew up together as close friends, although they fight more than they talk.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here then? I don't have time for idle chat."

Eriol smiled in a sly way. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, can't I visit my nephew for a chat every now and then?"

"No. Now get out!" Syaoran points towards the direction of the door.

Still unaffected by Syaoran's ice cold treatment, Eriol took out an envelop from his pocket. "Don't you want this?"

Syaoran looked at it and notice that the letter is from the Examination Board. "Give me that, you sly rat! Hand it over!"

"I think I should leave now and leave you to daydream." And that, Eriol got up and walked towards the door.

Syaoran thought that smoke will stream out of his nose by now. Clearly, words don't mean anything to Eriol. Syaoran got up from his seat and tackled Eriol to the floor. He retrieved his letter and returned to his study table. After opening the envelop and reading the contents of the letter, a look of sadness replaced all his other expressions

Eriol snatched the letter from his hands and read through. "You came in 1st in the National Exams and you are sad, not joyous?"

"So? I only scored 599!"

"That's like, 1 mark away from perfect! 99.8!"

"What about the remaining 0.2? If this was a surgery, the patient would have had 0.2 chance of dieing! I simply cannot allow that!"

"My dear nephew, you expect too high…"

'Tap, tap' Wei knocked and enter the room once again. "Young Master, the elders wish to speak to you in the Great Hall."

Syaoran sighed, "Okay." And he left he room.

"How did Young Master do in the Examinations?" Wei asked with concern.

"First in the country." Eriol replied dully.

"Master would have been very proud!"

* * *

**Great Hall**

"Have a seat, Syaoran." One of the elders said.

Syaoran sat down and wait for the elders to start what they want to say.

"Syaoran, you should have taken over the leadership when you turned 21 but you have wished to continue your studies and your mother have helped you perform the duties. Now that your education has finally ended, it is time for you to reclaim your rightful place as the leader of the Li Clan." The most respected of all elders said.

"Indeed, it is time for you to take over. You are also old enough to marry." Another elder spoke.

"Yes…Indeed…" the other elders piped up.

Syaoran sighed aloud, which made the elders silent.

"What do you have to say, my son?" Mrs. Li asked.

"I have no wish to become the leader of the Clan." Syaoran spoke with power.

The elders gasped and started discussing among themselves.

"I wish to put my education to practice. I wish to be a doctor." Syaoran continued.

The discussion grew louder until one of the elders stood up angrily.

"I will not allow this! We have been kind enough to allow you to continue your education 5 years ago. And now, you back out on your duty? I simply won't allow such a thing to happen!"

"Yes. Have you no sense of responsibility? Your future as the leader was decided even before your birth! It is your destiny to be the leader of the Clan!" Another shouted.

"Your Father would have been very disappointed with you! A child with no respect for the elders and the decisions we make!" One older elder said.

Other comments flew towards Syaoran, one more vulgar than the one before.

"Stop!" Mrs. Li shouted. "I proposed that Syaoran would be given more time to straighten out his thoughts and make a wise decision. I hope the elders will grant him the time to think over and decide his future for himself."

The angry elder refused to listen. "This is not just about his future; it is also about the future of the entire Li Clan! I will not allow a young man like him darken the future of the Clan!"

"I agree." The most respected elder said. "Yelen, you have helped with Syaoran for many years now. He must no longer run away from his destiny. Syaoran will take over the leadership next month."

"But…" Syaoran started.

"No more buts! Dismissed!"

* * *

**Syaoran's room**

"The elders have orders for you to stay in your room until the ceremony next month." Mrs. Li informed Syaoran.

"Yes, mother."

After Mrs. Li left the room, Syaoran lay on the bed, thinking about his already decided future.

"I heard about it, my dear nephew."

Twice in the same day, Syaoran almost yelled in surprise. But unlike before, he did not have the mood to shout at Eriol.

"I haven't lived my life yet. I don't want to be tied down but the many rules of the Clan now. I want to be a doctor. Why is it so had for me to live my dream?" Syaoran mumbled.

"Do you want me to help?" Eriol asked, with the same sly smile.

"I am beyond help!"

"Don't you want to run away? Don't you want to become the best doctor of the world?"

"Run away? Of course I want to. But the security of the house is too tight. Every one entering or leaving the house is monitored closely. Moreover, I cannot even leave my room, let alone the house!"

"Do you not remember? There is nothing I can't do! I am in-charge of the security of the house and so I know how to avoid being detected, And your part of the house is so deserted. No one ever comes to this wing, so how would they know you are not in your room?"

"Your right!" Syaoran's spirit rose. "I can run away!"

"Exactly!" Eriol replied.

"I will be able to live the life I want!"

"Yes!" Eriol agreed.

"With your help, I can escape this prisoner's life!" Syaoran continued excitedly.

"Of course!" Eriol smiled.

"But why would you want to help me?" Syaoran asked, his high spirit a thing of the past.

Eriol smiled slyly and replied, "Because it would be interesting!"

Syaoran sweat dropped. "You must be very bored."

"Indeed." Eriol replied

"Whatever the reason, as long as you can help me escape and live the life I have dreamed, I will do anything for you!"

"Deal!"

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"This is tomorrow's plane ticket to Japan. I have arranged a job for you in the best hospital of Asia. Work starts next week. Your sisters helped to get you a house there. This is the address. Don't lose it! The house is already furnished and some of your belonging has been sent there. Some Japanese Yen for you, and your sisters has kindly given you a credit card. Here, keep all of these items carefully!" Eriol said, handing all the important documents to Syaoran.

"Thank…thank you."

"Welcomed, my dear nephew."

"Stop calling me that!" Syaoran shouted.

"Tomorrow, at exactly 1 am, I will cut off the power supply to the entire house. This way, it would be too dark for anyone to see you crawl out. The security system and the electronic locks will also be disabled. Just take note of the time. You only have 2 minutes after the power failure to get out of the compound. 2 minutes later, the back up generator will be activated and provide electricity. You will no longer be able to open the electronic gate, or move around in the compound without being watched. 2 minutes." Eriol announced his perfect plan.

To Eriol, challenging the perfect security system has been fun. It was only after much planning before he settles on his perfect plan. But perfect has its imperfections. 2 minutes is all Syaoran can afford to escape unnoticed. To others, it may be impossible. But to Syaoran, it may be plausible to escape from his prison in 2 minutes. He just needs a very detailed plan, from the escape route to the security guard's timetable. With this information, he may be able to do it. Also, due to strict orders from the elders, Syaoran cannot leave his room. This means that he does not have the chance to rehearsal the great escape.

"Now, the details. This is a map of the Li Compound." Eriol spread a huge map onto the floor and begin preparing Syaoran for his big escape.

* * *

**The next day**

The digital clock on the study table read 12.45 am. Syaoran checked that he has kept everything he needs in his pockets. To camouflage, Syaoran wore a black clothes, and for movement, a pair of comfortable and soundless shoes. Thanks to Eriol's army connections, Syaoran managed to get hold of a pair of night-vision goggles. It will help him much in his great escape.

As planned, the power was cut off at 1 am sharp. The entire compound fell into darkness, and panicky footsteps can be heard around the house. Taking this chance, Syaoran moved off quickly. For more than once in his lifetime, Syaoran thank the heavens that he was well trained in the area of martial arts. All those tough training has given him an agile body. For now, Syaoran feels like he is a Japanese ninja, able to creep around unnoticed by all.

Due to Eriol's well planned route, Syaoran was able to reach the main gates quickly and unnoticed. However, those gates are the most difficult obstacles to overcome. Due to the power failure, all the security guards have gathered at the main gates to deter anyone from entering or leaving the compound. Already anticipating this, Syaoran's sisters came up with a good solution.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 4 high pitched screams filled the silent night.

The security guards, upon hearing the Li sisters scream, ran towards the back of the house where the screams came from.

'Thanks, Sis' Syaoran thought and creep out of the compound safe and sound, well within 2 minutes.

But unknown to everyone, Syaoran's escape did not go totally unnoticed. Somewhere, in the shadows, an old butler witnesses the entire process in silence.

* * *

**2 months later, Japan**

"Doctor Li, please proceed to the assembly area. I repeat, Doctor Li, please report to the assembly area. Thank you." A voice rang through the public announcement system.

Thanks to Eriol and the sisters, Syaoran managed to escape to Japan and live the life he wants. Shortly after starting work in the hospital, Syaoran was marked as the most capable and the most handsome doctor. Every where he goes, doctors would approach him for advice while the nurses cling to him, offering their help.

"Li Syaoran reporting." Syaoran greeted as he enters the doctors' assembly hall.

The chief doctor motioned Syaoran to sit down beside a middle aged man and a young lady.

"Let me introduce to you," The chief doctor said to the man and the lady, "This is Dr. Li Syaoran, the best in the Cancer Department." Turning to Syaoran, "This is Mr. Kinomoto Fujitaka and his daughter, Ms. Kinomoto Sakura."

Syaoran took a good look at Mr. and Ms. Kinomoto. Both of them looked too healthy to be ill.

"Ms. Kinomoto," The chief doctor stopped and gave a deep sigh. "was diagnosed of gastric cancer two days ago. This is her medical history report. You will be in-charge of her as from today."

Syaoran was slightly shocked. Most gastric cancer patients are 40 and older, yet this young girl has to be his age!

"Dr. Li, you may show Mr. and Ms. Kinomoto to your office and further read through the report." With that, the chief doctor left the assembly hall.

Syaoran showed the pair of father and daughter to his office and said, "Please give me some time to analyze your report. Come again next week and we will discuss the type of treatment to use. I will first prescribe some anti-cancer medicine for you. Please take the medicine within half an hour before every meal. Take care and see you next week."

When the Kinomotos left, Syaoran read through the particulars.

"Age: 26" Syaoran read. Suddenly, a sense of melancholy rose up to his chest. Ms Kinomoto is of the same age as he is!

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** It's been a long time since I last write a story. Was it a year? Anyways, this is my new story and I hope all of you will enjoy it. Of course, last but not least, review!


	2. Kinomoto Sakura

**Courage to Love**

By: sakuraflowergal

**Chapter Two: Kinomoto Sakura**

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

* * *

**

**Daidouji Inc.**

Light makeup and honey brown hair made into soft curls, floor-length white gown with real cherry blossom petals sewed on. That is how the most beautiful girl in the world will look when she gets married.

"Beautiful!" A young lady with long violet hair exclaims.

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked. She twirls around, enjoying the feeling of soft fabric against her skin.

"Of course! Sakura-chan looks lovely even when in rags!" Tomoyo exclaims once more and busy herself with pins to mark out the changes needed to be made on the dress.

"Oh, whenever I model your wedding collections, it makes me want to get married! Wouldn't it be wonderful if I can get married to 'him'?"

Tomoyo stopped whatever she is doing and looked Sakura in the eye.

"When do you plan to tell 'him' how you feel?"

"You know I can't! 'He' is so happy with 'her'! I can't ruin his happiness for mine!" Sakura said, tearsswelling in her jade-green eyes.

Tomoyo sighed softly. When will her best friend finally walk out of this hopeless relationship!

'Tap, tap' a tall man walked into the dressing room. "Change out quickly. Father is hosting a dinner party today. You can't turn up in a wedding dress!"

"Touya-onichan! This is a girl's dressing room! Shouldn't you ask permission before you enter?" Sakura yelled. If she wasn't wearing a gown, she would have stomped on his foot.

"What is there to see anyway? You haven't grown at all since you were 3!" Touya teased.

What seemed like a harmless tease got to Sakura's temper. Gown or not, Sakura stomped on Touya's foot as hard as she could. Poor Touyaaccepted the torture while mumbling "Kaijuu" in pain.

Tomoyo watched all these with interest while Sakura went behind the screen to change out of the gown.

"Don't you have to pick Onee-san up from the school?" The voice behind the screen asked.

"Kaho's already home. Would you hurry up? At this pace, we'll be late!" Touya turned to Tomoyo "There is no more time for Sakura to play dress up. Daidouji-san, help me decorate that Christmas tree of mine. I'll wait for her at the lobby."

A shoe flew towards Touya from behind the screen and hit him accurately on the head. "Owwwww" Touya breathed out while glaring at the screen.

"My pleasure!" Tomoyo said and went to the big wardrobe to choose the lucky dress.

**

* * *

**

Kinomoto Residence, Dinner Party

"Fujitaka! It's been a while since I last saw you. How are you?" An old man spoke.

"Very well. Thank you." Fujitaka replied politely.

The old men looked at the lavish decorations of the room and said, "Kinomoto Corp must be doing very well. I heard that you expanded your supermarket chains to Indonesia."

Fujitaka nodded silently with a small smile.

"I seem to recall that you have two children. How are they?"

"Fine. They should be back about…" Fujitaka peeked at his watch, "now."

"Outo-san! I'm home, right on time!" Sakura announced her own arrival with a big hug.

"Yes, congratulations, Sakura-san. This is your Grand Uncle. Do you remember?" Fujitaka said, gesturing to the old man.

"I think I do. Were you the kind man who gave me a bouquet of cherry blossoms when I was 10?" Sakura asked, finding the man before her familiar.

"You remember? Dear child, your memory surpasses the most powerful computers!" the old man smiled.

"You flatter me. Please excuse me, I think I would like to have some champagne." Sakura bowed, then walked towards the food table.

However, it was not the champagne she had in mind. Something else, or rather, someone, was more important.

"Yukito-san. How nice to see you here. I hadn't seen you around in the companyfor weeks. Been busy?" Sakura said to a tall man who was busy eating from a large plate.

"Sakura-chan! Want some? These taste great!" Yukito offered his plate.

"No, thank you. I heard that you and Nakuru-sanare to be engaged next month. When would I receive an invite?" Sakura asked, trying her best to hide her sadness.

"Not so soon, I'm afraid. The printers have some problems meeting Nakuru's needs. You may have to wait a while for the invitation. You know Nakuru, she's a perfectionist. Everything has got to meet her expectations." Yukito smiled.

"I see…" Sakura mumbled.

"There she is!" Yukito exclaimed and waved to Nakuru.

Sakura quickly bowed andescaped to the balcony. It is very painful for her to talk to the one she loves about his engagement to another woman. From afar, Sakura witness the closeness of the loving couple. When she introduced Nakuru to Yukito 2 years ago, she didn't expect the two of them to fall in love. Now that the couple is so madly in love, Sakura can do nothing but silently wish that Yukito would turn back and notice that she has been waiting for him all this while.

Just then, as if displaying how sad she feels, a sharp pain from her abdomen cause her to kneel down and her face to turn pale.

"You alright?" Kaho's voice came from behind her.

Sakura stood up to face her brother and his wife.

"I'm fine. I…I think I am just tired from today's work." Sakura replied softly.

"Want to go back to your room and rest? I'll inform father for you." Touya offered.

"Thanks." Sakura took another peek at her secret love, then dragged herself back to her room.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Daidouji Inc.

"These are the gowns you will be modeling in tonight's fashion show." Tomoyo said, pointing to a rack full of wedding gowns.

Sakura nodded, then the same sharp pain from her abdomen forced a small cry out of her mouth.

"You okay? You look so pale. Why don't you take a break today. The other girls can do your dresses for you." Tomoyo suggested.

"I'm alright, Tomoyo-chan. Besides, I am your top model. How can I miss your fashion show?" Sakura said with a forced smile.

**

* * *

**

Night, Fashion show's dressing room

"It's your turn soon. Are you done with your makeup?" Tomoyo asked

The makeup artist turned to Tomoyo, "Ms. Daidouji, the makeup keeps smearing up. Ms Kinomoto has been perspiring profusely since just now."

Determined not to let a small pain stop her, Sakura withstand it without complain. But her strong will could not stop her from breaking out in cold sweat as the pain grew stronger towards the night.

"Try using the waterproof line makeup." Sakura suggested.

"It is too thick for your look." Tomoyo commented.

"At least it is better than having no makeup." Sakura said and started doing her own makeup.

"Kinomoto!" The director's voice rang "It's your turn in 5…4…3…2…now!"

In a professional manner, Sakura stepped onto the stage in the first gown of Daidouji's spring wedding collection. She cat-walked elegantly to the front and gave a little twirl. Then, without warning, Sakura collapsed on the stage, in front of hundreds of people.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo screamed and rushed forward. Bring Sakura into her arms, Tomoyo noticed that her body is stone cold, even the thick makeup could not hide her death white face.

**

* * *

**

Hospital

"How is she, Doctor?" Fujitaka asked worriedly.

"Her condition is stable now."

"What happened?" Touya almost shouted.

"I'm not sure yet. But I suspect a bad case of stomach ulcer. Ms. Kinomoto will have to be hospitalized for some time for observation and more detailed analysis."

"Thank you, Doctor." The doctor then left them.

Sakura was transferred to the normal wards where she stayed there for 4 days.

"When can I go home? I'm bored!." Sakura complained.

"Don't let me repeat the same thing over and over again everyday." Touya sighed. "The moment the doctor says that you can be discharged, we will go home right away."

"That was what you said on the first day, then the second, then the third, and now the forth!" Sakura complained more.

"Then why do you keep asking? You think I like coming to the hospital everyday? This place reminds me too much of Oka-san."

4 days of boredom has driven the two of them mad. Sakura, being an active girl, simply cannot stand staying in bed all day long, while Touya dislike hospital as a whole. The haunting smell of medicine has woken up Touya's worst nightmare. 23 years ago, their mother was hospitalized in this very same hospital. And just like Sakura, their mother has demanded to be discharged. But even till her death, their mother was not able to return home. When she died, the hospital was filled with the smell of medicine, the very same that still haunts the halls. Touya fear that Sakura may suffer the same fate as their mother.

"Are you Ms. Kinomoto's family?" A nurse by the door asked.

"Yes. I'm her brother."

"Please follow me to the doctor's office. Dr. Kikuni wishes to talk to you."

Touya nodded in reply and went away with her to the doctor's office.

**

* * *

**

Doctor's office

"Please take a look at these X-ray pictures." Doctor Kikuni said as he put the black and white films onto the light board.

"This," the doctor pointed to a pear-shaped white mass, "is the stomach. And this," he moved on to point a small black circular mass just beside the white mass, "is a 0.02cm diameter tumor."

As Touya heard this, he knew his worst fear has come true.

"Your sister, Ms. Kinomoto Sakura, has gastric cancer, or stomach cancer, as what it was commonly called." Doctor Kikuni paused, giving time for the dreadful news to set in.

"I have looked through your family history and found that your mother, Mrs. Kinomoto Nadeshiko, died of gastric cancer 23 years ago. Given your sister's young age, the cause of her cancer is most likely due to genetics. And so, I hope that you and your father will do an X-ray exam to confirm that you are healthy."

"Please, don't…" Touya mumbled.

"I beg your pardon? This examination will be able to check for any cancerous cells. An early diagnosis will increase the chances of survi…" Before the doctor can finish what he has to say, Touya has already left the room.

Doctor Kikuni sighed deeply. God is too cruel to this family!

**

* * *

**

Hospital ward

"Touya-kun, Sakura-san said you went to see the doctor. What did he say?" Fujitaka asked.

"Did he say when I can be discharged?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Touya looked at his sister's hope-filled eyes and felt warm tears rushing to his eyes. But he contained his emotion and calmly turned to his father. "Can we speak outside?"

Fujitaka nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Wait." Sakura said. "Why can't you talk in front of me? It is about me, isn't it? It's about why I feel weak and nauseous all the time, right? What is there to hide? You know I hate secrets!"

"Sakura, don't be ridiculous!" Touya sighed.

"Then talk! A family has no secrets!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine! Since you want to know about it so much, I'll tell you! The doctor said you have gastric cancer! The same reason why Oka-san died!"

With this, Touya dashed out of the room, leaving a wide-eyed Fujitaka and a frozen solid Sakura.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Kinomoto Residence

Although the doctor did not encourage it, Sakura was discharged and returned home. Welcoming her home was Tomoyo and her mother Sonomi. Sonomi was the sister of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko. She was traumatized by the news of Sakura's illness and could not believe that the same cancer which took away her dear sister is now here to claim her niece. She now spends much of her day praying in the church for Sakura's quick recovery.

Sakura, on the other hand, had not spoken a word since the small argument the day before. Perhaps she still could not accept the horrible news or maybe she just has nothing to say, all Sakura did ever since she return home, was to sit at the window, staring into space. No matter how hard Tomoyo tries, she couldn't make Sakura eat, drink, sleep or talk. Finally, Tomoyo was so tired that she just sits with Sakura and cry softly.

Nearing midnight, Fujitaka can no longer stand it. He tried to carry Sakura back to her bed, instead, he was given a question. "How did Oka-san die?"

Fujitaka sighed for the thousandth time that day. He motioned the tired Tomoyo to go to bed, then make himself comfortable beside Sakura.

"Nadeshiko-san was a brave woman. The moment she found that she had cancer, she asked for treatment immediately. I remembered her very words: 'I cannot die now! My children are still so young, my husband still needs me! I must live! Please, Doctor, please save me!' I knew that she was scared, I knew that she was tired. But she never ran away from the painful checkups, nor did she ask to rest. Even till the last minute of her life, she was still fighting for the chance to live." By now, Sakura has started crying while Fujitaka tried to prevent tears from falling. Afterall, he did promise Nadeshiko that he will never cry.

"Otou-san, what should I do? I am so lost…so lost…"

"I know…but you should seek help when you are lost. My dear, I will get you the best doctor there is. I won't let you leave the world so soon, you still have a long journey before you!"

Sakura's crying was reduced to small hiccups and she gave her father a hug, "Arigato, Otou-san."

**

* * *

**

The next day, Hospital

"I am Doctor Yusuke, the chief doctor of this hospital. How may I help you?"

"I am Kinomoto Fujitaka and this is my daughter, Sakura." Fujitaka introduced to the chief doctor.

The three of the settled in the doctors' assembly hall where Fujitaka requested for the best doctor in the cancer department.

"I assure you, Mr. Kinomoto, that every doctor in this hospital is the best in Japan. Surely Dr. Kikuni, a very experienced doctor, will be able to meet your needs."

"I am sure that Doctor Kikuni is good. But as a father, I dare not take chances. I want my daughter to receive the best treatment from the best doctor in the best hospital." Fujitaka insisted.

The chief doctor nodded understandingly and made a request for a Dr. Li to come.

"He doesn't sound like Japanese." Fujitaka commented.

"The top scorer in China's National Medical Examinations, Mr. Kinomoto. The few months he spent in the hospital has proven that he deserves to be called the best."

"Li Syaoran reporting." Syaoran greeted as he enters the doctors' assembly hall.

The chief doctor motioned Syaoran to sit down beside Fujitaka and Sakura.

"Let me introduce to you," The chief doctor said to Fujitaka and Sakura, "This is Dr. Li Syaoran, the best in the Cancer Department." Turning to Syaoran, "This is Mr. Kinomoto Fujitaka and his daughter, Ms. Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura felt a pair of eyes scan through her and her father. Despite her strong curiosity, Sakura dare not look at Syaoran.

"Ms. Kinomoto," The chief doctor stopped and gave a deep sigh. "was diagnosed of gastric cancer two days ago. This is her medical history report. You will be in-charge of her as from today."

All her will was needed to stop herself from checking Syaoran's expression. But somehow, she knew he was shocked by the news.

"Dr. Li, you may show Mr. and Ms. Kinomoto to your office and further read through the report." With that, the chief doctor left the assembly hall.

Syaoran showed the pair of father and daughter to his office and said, "Please give me some time to analyze your report. Come again next week and we will discuss the type of treatment to use. I will first prescribe some anti-cancer medicine for you. Please take the medicine within half an hour before every meal. Take care and see you next week."

Sakura stood up and took a quick peek on her doctor before leaving. 'My goodness! He is so young! I thought that the best doctor would be an old man." Sakura thought in surprise.

To be continued

* * *

AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They were the fuel that pushed me to complete the new chapter as soon as I possibly could. It took me quite a while to decide the mode of story: continue-the-story or as you have read, other-people's view. I think the continue-the-story method would be the usual pattern in this story. However, I will still use other-people's view method when the other party's views or experiences are important. Anyway, I hope everyone will love this story enough to review. Remember: the more fuel (reviews), the more motivated the writer is to continue the story. Thank You! 


	3. The Beginning

**Courage to Love**

By: sakuraflowergal

**Chapter 3: The Beginning**

**

* * *

**

Kinomoto Cemetery

Sakura placed a bouquet of cherry blossoms beside the stone tablet and knelt down. Never has she felt more connected to her mother than now. Was it because of the cancer? Maybe. Father said that there is always a good and bad side to every thing. To this thought, Sakura gave a stiff laugh.

"I guess every thing does have its good side and its bad side." Sakura said to her mother's grave stone.

"Oka-san, were you really that brave? After knowing that you have gotten cancer, you immediately seek treatment. Didn't you feel helpless as I did initially? How did you avoid feeling hopeless? Can you teach me…"

"What are you doing here?" An old man in his 80s asked.

"I…I…" Sakura was not able to react properly at first. "This is my mother." Sakura gestured to the tomb stone "Who are you? This is a private cemetery, not anyone is allowed to enter."

"I…um…" This time, it's the man's turn to mumble. "I am the caretaker here. Are you Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Yes, I am Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you. Where's the other caretaker?"

"He is on holiday. I am here to relief him for this few days." The old man replied.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence for sometime between the two of them. Sakura turned towards the grave stone and started to pray while the caretaker took this opportunity to observe the young lady's features and actions. It was only until Sakura caught him staring at her then he turned and started walking away.

The caretaker then heard soft crying behind him. He turned back and saw her collapse on the ground in front of the stone tablet, trying all her might to stop the tears from flowing. The old man's heart softened at the scene before him and he felt his own tears threatening to fall. A sudden flood of grandfatherly instincts made him bring the crying girl into his arms. "Let it all out, little Miss, cry your hearts out and you will feel much better."

Sakura obeyed and let the flood gates open. Never has she felt that life is cruel to her until now. At that instant, she blamed the skies for being so blue when her world was black and white; she blamed the spring flowers for blooming when winter has just started for her life; she blamed the birds for chirping cheerfully when all she could and want to do, was cry. And yet, the warm hug seem to give some color to her world and make her life seem more bearable, as if all the pain she feels now was not for forever.

Still in his arms, Sakura whispered in-between small sobs, "Thank you, Sir, I felt a lot better now."

"You're welcomed, Ms. Kinomoto."

"Please, call me Sakura."

"Okay, Sakura."

Sakura knew that she should break the hug and let the caretaker return to his work. But somehow, she couldn't find the strength to move even an inch from the protective shelter he has provided. Finally, Sakura breathed out a short phrase, "I have cancer."

She didn't know why she wanted to let the stranger know that she is ill. Perhaps it was because she felt that she should at least tell the kind man the reason for her sudden breakdown, or perhaps she just wanted to say something for the sake of speaking. Whatever the reason was, she didn't care. At this very moment, she just wants to find out how he will react to her unexpected confession.

However, she did not get the usual look of shock or words of pity. Instead, it was "You are so brave!"

This caught her by surprise. Since the dreadful news of cancer, she has felt various emotions: sad, depressed, and hopeless. Everyone has also advised her to be brave and receive immediate treatment. And yet, this man, as normal as everyone else, is also different from the norm! To this compliment, Sakura could not react in time, except to stare at him with wide eyes.

The caretaker noticed those big eyes and started laughing. "Ha, ha, ha…"

Another unexpected action! How long has it been since she heard laughter, especially from someone who knows about her condition! However, the laughter seems to have a strange effect on Sakura. She could feel the sides of her lips lift up to create a smile!

The old man stop laughing and told the young lady, "Now that's a beautiful smile. Nadeshiko had the very same smile too!"

"Huh!"

The old man nodded, "Yes, I knew your mother."

Sakura got up from the warm nest and waited for him to continue his story.

"I knew Nadeshiko even before she got married; I was her neighbor. She was kind and cheerful all the time, although a little too clumsy for her own good. She was too young to get married. But she was so in love with 'him' that she gave up the chance to go to university and stayed home with her child. Thinking back, I wonder if she knew that her life would be so short. If not, why would she marry at such a young age despite her parents' disapproval?" The old man paused a while, as if trying to think of an alternative answer.

Then, he continued. "After that, Nadeshiko became a part-time model and had two children. Then, the dreadful news."

"She got cancer." Sakura continued for him.

The old man nodded in reply, and then sighed deeply. "Cancer, at that time, did not have a cure. The treatments then were still in experiment. But Nadeshiko was brave; she didn't want to leave her family so soon. And so, she became one of the first few people who tried Chemotherapy. It was much more painful then the modern Chemotherapy, but she continued with the treatment. Despite all that, Nadeshiko still lost to the cancer cells within her."

Sakura turned towards the grave stone of her mother. Her mother was so brave! How many people were willing to try a new and painful treatment?

"Your mother would be cheering for you. And so, you should keep your hopes up. Make your family proud of you. Defeat the cancer for yourself, for your family, and for your friends, Sakura."

"Thank you, Sir. I've learned so much today."

The old man nodded softly.

Sakura bowed and bid the old man farewell. 'Yes, the winter in my heart is not for forever, I won't let it be cold and dark. My family is still waiting for me to return with a smile. How can I disappoint them!' she thought, a flame of hope burning in her eyes.

After Sakura left the cemetery, a woman stepped out of the shadows and walked to the old man's side. "Grandpa."

"She looks so happy now. I just hope that she doesn't suffer like how her mother did." He sighed. He turned to the stone tablet and said, "Sorry for lying to her. This is still not the time to let her know who I am."

"Nadeshiko would forgive you, Grandpa."

"I know, Sonomi, I know." The old man said to the woman.

**

* * *

**

One week later, Hospital

"I recommend Radiation Therapy."

Sakura just stared at Syaoran without a word. In fact, Sakura has never spoken in Syaoran's presence before. This aroused Syaoran's suspicion that Sakura may be a mute, although her medical report did not mention that she can't talk. However, it will be too awkward to just ask her directly. Imagine: someone asks you, "Are you mute?" How would you feel? Thus, Syaoran kept quiet about his suspicion and observe Sakura silently, waiting for a move which will confirm or deny his thoughts.

"Well, I looked through your medical report. Although surgery is the most direct treatment for gastric cancer, it has the most severe side-effects. Furthermore, your tumor is too small to be seen by the naked eye, making surgery unsuitable. And so, I suggest you start Radiation Therapy as soon as possible." Syaoran further explained his reasons for Radiation Therapy.

Sakura just nodded in reply.

Syaoran looked at Sakura curiously and asked, "Do you know what Radiation Therapy is?"

Sakura shook her head lightly and looked down at her hands.

"Radiation Therapy or Radiotherapy is the use of high-energy rays to damage cancer cells and stop them from growing. Like surgery, it is a local therapy; radiation affects cancer cells only in the treated area. (Taken from then paused here for the information to sink in.

As usual, Sakura did not latter a word. She just nodded her head to show that she understood the new information.

"Is it alright if we start the therapy tomorrow?" Syaoran tried again to get Sakura to speak.

He was disappointed when Sakura nods her head again. His frown grew deeper as his frustration level rose up. It is so difficult to talk to her!

"This is your medical book; bring it with you every appointment. If there are no bad reactions to the treatment, you will come back 5 days per week for the treatment sessions. The radiation therapy will take about 2 months. After that, there will be another test to determine your recovery stage. We will then decide the next form of treatment."

Sakura took the small medical book and flipped through its pages. Other than tables to record each session, there are also some informationon cancer treatment and its side-effects.

"Come back tomorrow at 11 in the morning. Don't eat or drink 3 hours before the treatment. If you need my help, my number is on the cover page of your medical book."

Sakura nodded her head and walked out of the room.

Syaoran sighed aloud in the empty office. Sure, he had patients that were quiet, but this one hasn't spoken a single word! 'Perhaps she is afraid of me. Afterall, I am still a stranger to her.' He thought. If that is the problem, then he has to solve it as soon as possible. Doctors and their patients have a very intimate relationship, sometimes much more intimate than the relationship between husbands and wives. Therefore, there must be trust and communication between a doctor and his patient.

**

* * *

**

Evening, Li Apartment

It has been 2 months since Syaoran move to Japan. For 2 months, his days have been peaceful and quiet. Other than the few phone calls from his patients, there were no other distractions for the young doctor. Peace and quiet is a nice change to Syaoran's life. No more annoying Eriol; no more gossiping sisters; no more bossy Elders. But now, as Syaoran look out of his living room window, he couldn't help but think about his family.

For the first few days after his big escape, he was prepared to be caught by the Li bodyguards and be sent home even before he manages to start his new life. However, after that month has passed and the day of his 'coronation' a thing of the past, Syaoran begin to wonder if something was wrong. There was no sign of any attempt to bring him back to Hong Kong, neither did Eriol call him. It was as if Li Clan had forgotten about his existence altogether!

Syaoran sighs as he watches groups of people moving across the park from his window. It seems as like he was the only one lonely that evening. Syaoran returns to his study to continue his work. Looking at the posh furniture and the great (and expensive) works of art in the room, Syaoran sighed again. What's the point of living so well when there is no one to share it with?

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Kinomoto Residence

After dinner, Sakura went to her private garden and sat beneath her favorite cherry blossom tree. This tree was planted by her mother on the day she was born. Ever since then, Nadeshiko plants a cherry blossom tree on April 1st to celebrate Sakura's birthday. However, this tradition did not last long. Nadeshiko died when Sakura was three and so, the planting stops.

Sakura took out the medical book and started reading through the information on cancer treatment. As she read, a sense of fear develops. She suddenly has the urge to run away and just disappear from the surface of the earth.

Then, she heard a twig snap behind her. Sakura turned and saw Kaho standing there with a little smile. Looking around, Sakura couldn't find Touya anywhere near. "I came alone." Kaho said.

Sakura nodded and motioned Kaho to sit beside her. For some time, they just sat there in silence and let the moonlight bathe them. Finally, Sakura broke the silence and asked, "How's school?"

"Fine, the students this year are generally quieter but some are pretty interesting if you observe them. That's what I like about being a teacher. You meet a new bunch of people every year and this makes my job more fun than banking or accounting."

"It must be nice, being able to work. Now, I just stay at home all day with virtually nothing to do." Sakura whined a little.

"Why don't you continue modeling? I thought you love that job." Kaho suggested.

"Tomoyo-chan refused to let me lift a finger. With this illness, everyone seems to think that I am too weak to do anything except eat and sleep."

"Well, I don't think so. Let me help you convince her that you are well enough to continue modeling." Kaho offered kindly.

"Really? Arigato gozaimas!"

Kaho smiled at Sakura "You should get some rest; tomorrow's your first therapy session."

Sakura nodded her head and watched Kaho leave the garden. She took a nice, long look at the blossoming cherry blossoms, "Goodnight, Oka-san." Then, she left for bed.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Hospital

The fear from yesterday seemed to have worsened over the night. Sakura could feel the horrible worms wiggling in her intestines as she walks towards the radiation room. She had changed into a hospital gown handed to her by a nurse and was told to remove any metallic accessories. Sakura knocked on the door, entered the therapy room and saw Syaoran talking to a female doctor.

"Kinomoto-san, let me introduce you to your radiation therapist, Dr. Yokosa." Syaoran said.

"Ms. Kinomoto, please have a seat. Since this is your first visit, there will not be an actual treatment. Today will be used for planning and preparation, so relax." Dr. Yokosa explained.

Sakura could feel her muscles relax slightly but found it hard to be comfortable in front of someone she has hardly known for 5 minutes.

Syaoran gave Sakura a warm smile and left the room to attend to his other patients.

"Before we start, Ms. Kinomoto, do you have any questions for me?"

Sakura nodded and asked politely, "I wish to continue modeling. Is there anything I have to take note of or worry about?"

Dr. Yokosa smiled warmly. "You don't have to be so polite, just treat me as your friend. And for your career, I'm not sure of you already known, you will be given 6 small tattoos for your treatment. So it may affect you a little this two months. Also, although radiation therapy is just about lying on the bed and let the machines do the work, it can be rather tiring. You should consider resting more than you think you need. I won't say you should quit your job, but you should do lesser shows."

Sakura thought about it and nodded slightly in reply.

"If there are no more questions," Dr. Yokosa paused for any reaction, "let me guide you through the treatment process and then, we will give you the 6 tattoos."

The doctor led Sakura to a small enclosed room which has a huge mirror on one wall. "Ms. Kinomoto, this is the treatment room. After you change into the hospital attire, just as you had today, you will come to this room. I will then adjust this machine here (it's hanging from the ceiling) to the correct position before I leave the room. The adjusting takes up a lot of time, around 5 to 10 minutes, to get the radiation beam to work on the exact spot. After I leave the room, I will activate this machine. Every radiation will only take about 2 minutes, and during this time, you are not to move or the beams will not get to the cancerous cells. After this, you are free to leave."

Sakura nodded and examine the equipments in the room. 'It sounds so simple and so safe, but I still feel so scared. Give me the courage to live, mother." Sakura prayed silently.

Dr. Yokosa then brought her to a smaller room which resembles a dentist office with the little tools hanging beside a bed. A black box hangs over the bed just as how the x-ray machine would over the bed in the x-ray department.

"Please remove the hospital uniform and lie down onto the bed. You will do this in the treatment room every session."

Sakura took off the gown and lay on the bed. If she wasn't a model, she would have refused to strip in front of a stranger. But a model needs to change in the backstage in a fashion show in just minutes so there was no time to find a private spot to change.

The doctor speed typed into a computer that was placed on one side of the room and the black box above the bed began shifting and adjusting its red beams onto Sakura's abdomen. The adjustment took quite a while until the beams finally settle on a spot and form 6 small dots in a rectangle formation.

Dr. Yokosa walked over to Sakura and gave an assuring smile. "The computers have just calculated the exact area where radiation will be applied. The 6 red dots you see on your abdomen will now be tattooed to mark the spot. Don't worry, it won't hurt more then an ant's bite."

She took one of the dentist-like tools from the stand and start tattooing the 6 dots. The process was painful, but not as much as what Sakura had expected.

"Here, all done." Dr. Yokosa looked up and hand a small bottle of lotion to Sakura. "This is a cream for you to put on the treatment area when it becomes irritated. Throughout these 2 months, the skin will become red and sore from the treatment, so try not to expose it to the sun."

"Hai, Sensei."

"The treatment starts tomorrow. Just come any time between 7am to 9pm. And at the end of every week, Dr. Li will arrange an X-ray to check if the radiation is given to the right spot."

"Arigatou, Sensei." Sakura bowed and left the hospital.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued **

**AN:** I know I hadn't updated for a long time and I'm sorry for that. As you just read, this chapter is a very emotional phrase for Sakura and I couldn't find the right way to express it. It's still not very good though, but I find it acceptable when I compare it with my previous tries. Anyway, my holiday is ending very soon and I'll be swept off my feet in the hurricane of school work and tests. So I'll only be able to update like once a month or more. Please understand how tough it would be for me to even update regularly. Anyways, I implore you to review my work as usual. This story has 190 odd hits and yet only has 17 reviews, that's like only 8! So please take pity on poor me! Merry Christmas!


	4. Love Confession

**Courage to Love**

By: sakuraflowergal

**Chapter 4: Love Confession**

**

* * *

**

Daidouji Inc.

"Can we have one more pose before the costume change? Do something… youthful"

After few days of treatment, Sakura went back to the company to work. Tomoyo was against Sakura modeling at a time like this, but Kaho, who is a great teacher and a genius at convincing others, spoke up for her little sister.

Sakura gave the camera one last pose before stepping off the screen to change into the next dress.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you don't need a rest? We can always stop when you want to." Tomoyo chanted as she follows the poor girl around the changing room.

"No problem. Don't worry so much Tomoyo-chan, it will give you winkles." Sakura teased as she changes out of her shoes. It is then that someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." The girls chirped.

"Hi!" Yukito greeted happily as he pushed the door open. "And this is where you are, Tomoyo-chan, I've been looking all over for you."

"Is there anything I can help you?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Yes!" The excited man replied. "Come attend my wedding next week." He handed invites to the girls, "I know it is short notice, but the printers only managed to get these cards done yesterday. Please do come."

"We will." Tomoyo replied on behalf of Sakura.

"Great! I have to go now, I'm already late for my photo shoot." And Yukito left the room in a flash.

Sakura opened up the card and saw why it took so long to finish. There is a small video screen in the card that will play the couple saying their vows to each other when the card is opened. And beneath the screen, a row of glittering words read, "The sweet union of Mr. Tsukishiro Yukito and Ms. Nakuru Akizuki." Sakura mumbled softly to herself.

Tomoyo sighed and gave Sakura a hug when she saw that her best friend is starting to tear.

"What am I to do? I thought that I am over this long ago, I thought that I have prepared myself to wish them happiness for their marriage, I thought…" Sakura stopped, as the tears took over her ability to speak.

"Sakura-chan, what do you plan to do? Are you going to him your feelings?"

"I can't!" Sakura shock her head forcefully, "I can't ruin his happiness, especially when I am dying now! I can't tell him that! I can't…can't…"

"Sakura-chan! How can you think like this! You are recovering, not dying! And even if it was true, even a dying person has the right to love and be loved. This should never be an excuse to hide your feelings. In fact, in that situation, one should be braver and confess their feelings to the other so as not to feel the regret."

"Even if I regret in the future, I can never break a happy couple up. Yukito-san and Nakuru-san are getting married in few days' time!"

"Sakura-chan! Listen to me. If their love can be broken up so easily by just your confession alone, then they should not get married. If they are so in love with each other, there is no way that you can ever break them up! What matters now, is you. Everyone gets by their lives with regrets. Somehow, no matter how much we had thought through each decision, there will always be regrets! I don't want you to be one of them! Others say, the greatest failure is when you stop trying. But I say, you only truly fail when you don't even try. And that's exactly what you are doing now! Thinking for others is good, but sometimes, you should also think for yourself. Sakura-chan, just be selfish for once. Once! That's all I ask of you!"

"I…I…"

"That's it!" Tomoyo decides, "I'll help you ask him to dinner at your house tonight. Then, the rest is all yours."

**

* * *

**

Kinomoto Residence

"Have some more food, Yukito." Touya pushed a plate of food towards him.

"I would like to, but I don't want to get too fat for my tux next week." He said with a blissful smile.

True to her words, Tomoyo had managed to get Yukito to go to Sakura's house for dinner. She had also wanted to get Nakuru to come along with the excuse that they want to celebrate their marriage but the perfectionist couldn't think of abandoning the wedding preparations and instead, pushed Yukito to enjoy the party on her behalf.

"You never get fat, no matter how much you eat, you are always the same size!" Touya laughed.

"Anyway, speaking of tuxedos, I would to speak with you in private. It's about the clothes for the wedding." Tomoyo said.

"Well then, would you please excuse me." Yukito said to Touya and Fujitaka. "Thank you for the delicious dinner."

Tomoyo led Yukito to a private garden, where Sakura had been waiting. (She excused herself from the table, claiming that she felt ill.)

"What is that you need to tell me about the clothes?" Yukito asked as he realize he is standing outside Sakura's garden.

"Forgive me, Tsukishiro-san. It was only an excuse to get you away from the dining room. The thing is, Sakura-chan needs to tell you something important." Tomoyo confessed.

She opened the door to the garden and pushed Yukito inside before closing the door for privacy.

"Sakura-chan." Yukito called to the girl sitting under a cherry blossom tree.

She seems to be preoccupied and didn't hear him. Yukito went towards her and pat her back.

"Tomoyo-chan told me that you need to tell me something."

Sakura returned from dreamland and hopped onto her feet instinctively. The girl saw Yukito and a sense of guilt flooded her. 'Forgive me, Nakuru-san. Please forgive me.' She thought.

"I…I know this may bother you but I don't want to regret not telling you this when I lie on my death bed. The truth is…I…I love you!" Sakura felt a little relieved as she finally tells him how she feels, but the guilt was more powerful.

Yukito, instead of looking shocked as Sakura had expected, just smiled his usual warm smile.

"I'm flattered, but I am not the one person most important to you. I am merely another older brother to you. One day, when you meet your special someone, you will understand why I say this. And you will meet him, perhaps sooner than you think."

Sakura was taken aback. Never had she imagined that Yukito will deny her in this way. But she retained her calm and forced a smile.

"I understand."

Still with that same smile, Yukito gently shock his head. "No, you still don't understand. But it's alright. One day, you will." And he left her in the garden.

**

* * *

**

Hospital, Dr. Li's office

"The X-rays look good. The treatment seems to be getting to the cancerous cells." Syaoran told Sakura with a smile.

Sakura only nodded quietly with an expressionless face.

Syaoran frowned. It is time to set things straight! "Kinomoto-san, do you realize that you had never spoken a word in my presence before? Dr. Yokosa told me that you are a very cooperative patient and you TALK." Syaoran emphasize on the word 'talk'. "Is there anything that I have done to make you uncomfortable? Have I offended you in some way? If I had, I apologize and hope that we can have a proper conversation soon."

Sakura just remain silent as usual.

Syaoran sighed. "Kinomoto-san, am I that difficult to talk to? Perhaps it is better if I transfer you to another doctor whom you are more comfortable with."

"No." Sakura's sweet voice decides to make an entrance. "I'm sorry if my silence had upset you. I didn't mean to not talk to you. It's just that…I don't know why I become so quiet whenever I see you."

"That's because you feel uncomfortable around me. Perhaps I can switch you back to Dr. Yusuke or any other doctor you have in mind."

"Please don't. I don't want to bother anyone. And you are a good doctor…" Sakura mumbled.

"It's alright. Anytime when you feel that you can't work with me, you can just go to the hospital and ask for a transfer. But no matter which doctor is in-charge of you, I just want you to know that communication is very important between the doctor and his patient. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me; if you encounter any problems, you can tell me. Like today, I sense that something is troubling you. I would be happy if you would share your troubles with me. Just treat me as your friend."

"O…Okay."

"And for a head start, I would like to treat you to lunch which happens to be now."

"But… is it okay for you? What about your other patients? Don't you have other commitments?" Sakura asked.

"My shift has just ended. The next doctor will take care of any other patient I have. For now, I'm just hungry and would like to invite a friend for lunch. So, would you like to have lunch with me?" Syaoran offered his hand to the young lady.

Sakura blushed slightly, and then gave her hand to him. "Yes."

**

* * *

**

Restaurant

"Sorry that I couldn't bring you to a better restaurant. I didn't bring enough money with me today."

"It's alright." Sakura replied as her eyes wondered around the Chinese style restaurant.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. What would you like to have? The dim sum here is great, so is the restaurant's famous fried noodle."

"I'll have anything you are having." Sakura said, not really in the mood to eat.

"I'll order some dim sum then, steamed food is healthier." And Syaoran told the waitress his order.

The waitress went into the kitchen and came back to the table almost immediately with the order.

"Here, try this, it's delicious." Syaoran passed Sakura a tray of buns.

"Actually, I'm not really hungry…"

"Just eat it. You'll regret if you don't." He insisted.

Sakura reluctantly took a bite of the bun and felt the juice from inside the bun flow into her mouth.

"So, I was right, isn't it?"

"Yes. It tastes great, not like anything I had before." And Sakura continued to enjoy the food.

Syaoran smiled widely and too, enjoyed his lunch.

After the meal, Syaoran decides to send Sakura home.

"There is no need for that. You must be very busy, don't let me waste your time." Sakura politely refused.

But the gentleman refuse to take no for an answer. "Please, I just want to send my new friend home. Is it too much to ask?"

"Alright, but let me warn you first: I have a very protective brother." Sakura smiled.

**

* * *

**

Penguin Park

"My house is just over there." Sakura said, pointing to the biggest house in the estate.

"Wow, that's…really big." Syaoran awed at the sight of the mansion no smaller than his home back in Hong Kong.

"Hey Doctor, do you think you can accompany me here for a while, I don't feel like going home yet." Sakura asked while taking a seat on one of the swings.

Syaoran could not be more delighted at her invite. He sat down on the swing beside hers and said, "When I am not in the hospital, don't call me doctor, call me by my name: Syaoran."

"Okay, Syaoran-kun. That means we are friends, right?"

"Of course, who said otherwise?" Syaoran beamed.

"Can I tell you something then?" Sakura mumbled and absentmindedly play with her handbag.

Syaoran sense the change in atmosphere and knows that she is about to tell him what's troubling her the entire day.

"In the place where I work, there is another model. He is handsome, smart, kind and gentle, and I fell in love with him. But he is in love with someone else and is getting married really soon. My best friend told me that if I don't let him know how I feel, I'll regret it in the future. And so, I did it. I told him last night that I loved him."

Then the tears start falling. Syaoran may have 4 sisters, but he is still very much inexperienced when it comes to girls. He panicked on what to do, before Sakura continued her story.

"He… he told me that he is not the one most important to me. He said that he is only a brother to me. I didn't understand a word that he was saying, but I know that he is definitely not just a brother to me. There was something else in that feeling and I thought that was love. If he had just said that he don't love me, I'll take it as it is. But I never imagined that he would deny my feelings altogether. I am so confused now, is the feeling I had all fake? I don't know anything now…nothing at all."

Syaoran offered his handkerchief to the crying girl and hugged her after some hesitation.

"He said that I will understand when I meet my special someone. But I don't know if I'll ever meet him. I meet hundreds of people on the streets and in the fashion shows everyday, but how will I recognize him? How can I be sure that I won't miss him?"

"You will." Syaoran pat her back gently. "If millions of people can meet someone special and get married, so can you. It's fate and we can do nothing about it except to wait for it to happen to us."

Syaoran felt Sakura's head nod, "Thank you, you are truly a wonderful friend. But why won't my tears stop flowing?"

"It's okay. Just let the tears flow. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you."

Sakura let her emotions run free and the tears just continue to flow. That is until a voice entered her ears and an angry whirlwind separated the two of them.

"What did you do to her?" Touya growled, grabbing Syaoran by the collar.

"No! Oni-chan, let him go! He's my doctor." Sakura pleaded.

"He's too young to be a doctor. And even if he is one, he made you cry, and I won't allow that!"

"Let him go, Touya-kun. He's innocent." Kaho, who came with Touya, said.

"How do you know?" Touya asked, still refusing to let go.

"Woman's instincts." Kaho smiled.

Touya rolled his eyes and reluctantly let go of Syaoran.

"You must be Sakura's brother. I am her doctor, Li Syaoran."

Touya snorted, "I don't care who you are. Just don't let me catch you alone with Sakura again."

Touya then dragged Sakura away with him.

"I apologies for my husband's short temper. He's just very protective of Sakura-chan." Kaho said.

"Then, please advice him to give Sakura her freedom. Over-protection does more harm than good to her."

"I will." Kaho replied and went after her husband.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued **

**AN:** Another chapter done, just in time for the new year! Thank you for those who had reviewed my story, you don't know how just 1 review can make my day shine brighter than the sun! So, I hope thateveryone will enjoy this story and press the review button!


	5. Seaside Villa

**Courage to Love**

By: sakuraflowergal

**Chapter 5: Seaside Villa

* * *

**

**Hospital **

"So, how are you?" Syaoran asked when Sakura entered his office.

"Not too bad, but I seem to feel tired all the time." Sakura replied.

"That's normal. Your body is experiencing many changes, so try to rest as much as you can." Syaoran said while tying on the computer. As a doctor, he has to take note of every symptom throughout the entire treatment.

"I will. Also, I my belly have become very sore and red, and it itches a lot too."

"Um…" Syaoran thought for a while. "Did you try the lotion I gave you?"

Sakura nodded. "It didn't seem to do much good though."

"Why don't you lie on the bed," He pointed to the bed at the corner. "I'll check it out and see what I can do."

Sakura did as she was told and rolled her shirt up to reveal the red and blotchy area on her belly.

"Dear lord," Syaoran breathed out as he examines the skin with gloved hands. "This is not very good. Perhaps we should stop your treatment for the week and give the skin some time to rest and heal. This means no modeling. Those tight outfits may stress the skin. Tell you what, why don't you take a break and go to the countryside to enjoy the fresh air."

"I'll think about it."

Syaoran typed in the new information into the computer and then showed Sakura the way out.

"Wait," Sakura remembered when she opened the door. She hands Syaoran a handkerchief, "Thank you for that day, I hope my brother didn't hurt you."

"No worries, I'm stronger than that." He said, giving Sakura a bright smile.

"Well then, goodbye." And Sakura left.

**

* * *

**

2 days later, Li Apartment

Syaoran returned home with little to no energy left. Being the top doctor may sound glamorous, but it's a really tough work! For the last two days, Syaoran had been busy with all sorts of big operations and hardly even had time to eat. In the end, he just sleeps in the hospital instead of making the tiring trip home. It is only until today that he finally gets to rest.

Sleep, however, is still a luxury to him. There are many letters waiting for him to read and more bills to pay. Syaoran sighed softly. Back home, all the bills were taken care off by his mother. Now, he have to pay the bills himself. He sorted all the envelops into two piles: urgent and not urgent, and then, he notice that one letter is posted from overseas. Urgent or not, Syaoran immediately open up the envelop and read the letter.

_Dear nephew,_

_How's life in Japan? Was it worth giving up being the heir to Li Clan and its wealth?_

_Anyway, when the Elders found out that you left, they had wanted to send everyone in the clan off to find you. But somehow, they didn't do that. In fact, they are now acting like your absence is no big deal. Your mother was surprisingly calm when she found out that you were gone. I think she knows something. Nowadays, she always looks at me strangely and keeps talking about you in front of me. Like there was once when we were having dinner, she suddenly said, "Oh Eriol, I hope he is eating well. He never did like sushi." You think she knows?_

_Don't worry, I made sure that this letter will reach you safely. That's why it took so long to get to you. I had it circle the entire Europe before it reaches you…_

_Oh, I almost forgot the reason why I wrote to you. I took a pen pal from , coincidentally, Japan last month. She's a very talented lady and she's really good at writing. And you know what? I think I may be in love. I know what you're thinking: how can you be in love with someone you've never met before? But it just happened! Maybe I'll send you her photo when I get her to send me one. I think she must be as pretty as an angel…_

_By the way, don't write back or call back. It may seem calm and peaceful here in Hong Kong, but no one really knows why the Elders are acting like that. Who knows, it may be a clever trap to lure you back… I'll try to write to you as often as I can to inform you on the situation at home, but from what I see, there may not be much to write anyway._

_Your charming Uncle,_

_Eriol_

Syaoran smiled at the letter. He had never thought that, of all people, the one he would miss most is his annoying uncle. And from the looks of it, that pen pal must be really attractive to make his uncle write such mushy things.

**

* * *

**

Next Morning, Tomoeda Church

"And I pronounce you, Man and Wife." The priest announced and closed his bible.

The happy couple kissed and their marriage was celebrated by rain of rice and sunflower seeds.

At the reception in the church's large dining hall, Sakura approached the newly-weds with words of good wishes.

"Yukito-san, Nakuru-san, I wish you eternal happiness and may you be blessed with a beautiful baby soon."

Nakuru was on the ninth cloud of heaven. "Oh, how do you know that I want a baby soon? I want a daughter just like you!" And she hugged her.

Sakura laughed, "Then I demand to be the child's godmother!"

"No problem!" Yukito answered her on Nakuru's behalf.

Sakura is truly happy for the couple. For once, she didn't feel sad that she is not Yukito's bride, nor did she feel awkward wishing them happiness. And she gives the credits of these changes to Syaoran. Thinking about him gave her an idea.

"Sakura-chan, want a drink?" Tomoyo asked, already handing her a glass of juice.

Sakura nodded and took a sip from the glass. "Tomoyo-chan, I'm thinking of going to the seaside villa for the weekend. Will you come with me?"

"Of-course! It's been such a long time since we spend time there."

"You're going to the seaside villa?" A voice came from behind them.

The two girls turned to see Sonomi and Fujitaka behind them. "Hai." Sakura replied. "It'll be nice to be able to take a break from work."

"But…is it safe? I don't think you should go to such a remote place, Sakura-chan. What if something happens?" Sonomi said worriedly.

"Nothing will happen, Aunt Sonomi. Don't worry, it's only for 3 days. What can happen in such a short time?" Sakura assured her.

"I don't know…How about I arrange your doctor to come along?" Sonomi suggested.

"There's no need to bother him at all."

"That's no bother! It will be like giving him a holiday at the beach. Just leave the matters to me!" Sonomi argued and went off to do the arrangements.

"I'm coming along!" Touya, who appeared out of nowhere, roared.

"Don't be silly, Oni-chan. Nakuru-san will be on her honeymoon for 2 weeks! You have the responsibility of helping her with the work, so you can't come." Sakura insisted.

"But I…" His words were broken off by his wife. "She's right. And Tomoyo-chan and that doctor can take care of Sakura-chan, you don't have to worry about anything."

Touya had no choice but reluctantly agreed to stay home.

**

* * *

**

Seaside Villa

After passing through a long stretch of grassy plains and endless forests, the gang finally reaches their destination: The beach of dreams. It was named by Sakura's mother, who often spent her time lying on its soft sands to create lots of lovely dreams. Shaped like a V with the pointed end cut off, all of the mansion's rooms have a clear view of the sea and the interior gardens.

"Syaoran-kun, look!" The child-like Sakura showed the doctor his room in the east wing. Almost ever item in the room is green, even the ceiling was a nice green apple white.

"How did you know my favorite color is green?" Syaoran asked, amazed at the décor of the very green room.

Sakura giggled, "You always wear a green tie! No matter what shirt you wear, the tie is always green! So I thought that, at the very least, you won't hate the color you wear everyday without fail!"

Instinctively, Syaoran wanted to shout 'I don't wear green ties everyday.' But, of course, he immediately realizes that he does wear a green tie everyday. But that was absolutely not his fault! His sisters were the ones who got him the wardrobe, so if anyone is to be blamed, his sisters would go first!

"Tomoyo-chan and I would be two doors away from your room. You can do anything you want, just remember to bring your cell phone with you, so that if you get lost or something, you can always call me. Dinner would be barbeque on the beach at 7pm."

Syaoran nodded his head to show that he understood, then he asked, "Where's the kitchen?"

"Last door on the ground floor. Why do you ask that?"

"I am here to take care of you, so I thought I would go arrange dinner for you." Syaoran said responsibly.

"No, please." Sakura exclaimed. "I didn't get you here to be my nanny! You are my friend and so you have to enjoy your stay here. Don't think about work. If you have nothing else to do, come join Tomoyo-chan and I at the beach!

"I don't know…I am getting paid for being here, I should at least do something." Syaoran mumbled softly.

"Come on," the girl purred, "Don't be such a spoil sport…"

Seeing his friend try so hard to convince him, Syaoran's stubbornness melted away and was replaced with an 'okay'.

**

* * *

**

Beach

"Let's go swimming! I love the sea!" Sakura yelled loudly. Already changed into her swimming suit, Sakura ran towards the clear water while Tomoyo followed behind her.

Syaoran, however, was less enthusiastic about swimming.

"Sakura, didn't I tell you not to wear tight clothes?"

The girls giggled at his comment.

"Silly, have you ever seen loose swimming suits?" Sakura laughed and splashed water at him.

"But I…" Syaoran was about to speak when Tomoyo stopped him.

"Don't worry too much, Sakura-chan's clothes may be a little tight, but the material is the softest fabric you can find. And don't bother about the sea water, that suit is very waterproof, so I can guarantee that her skin will remain clean and dry."

"But I…" Syaoran tried again, but the same thing happened.

"No more buts! I know my works and I love Sakura-chan. NOTHING will happen to her!" This time, Tomoyo's expression changed to an angry one. If there is anything that could make her angry, it would be insults to her designs or her best friend.

Syaoran was slightly frightened by Tomoyo and her protectiveness towards Sakura and swallowed everything that he had wanted to say.

Changing the subject (and her facial expression), Tomoyo asked, "So, which part of China did you come from?"

"Hong Kong."

"Really? I have a pen pal from Hong Kong too! He's really nice and sounds very mature." Tomoyo ended with a dreamy look.

Syaoran replied, "Oh, how nice." But his actual thoughts were: 'Why does everyone seem to have to pen pal?'

"When did you start writing to this guy? You never mentioned that you had a pen pal!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well…many things happened and I just never had a chance to talk about him."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I should have paid more attention to you. Anyway, who is this guy? I want to know all about him!" Sakura squealed loudly.

"Wait," Syaoran hold out in hands in an 'X' sign. "No girl-talk while I'm here, besides, didn't you just say that you wanted to swim?"

"Of course I do! And while you stay on the sands like an old man, I'm going to swim to that island and back in 3 minutes!" Sakura took off towards the off-shore island, leaving Tomoyo, who already had her V-8 out and Syaoran, who still hadn't react.

It was only half-a-second later when Syaoran finally got what Sakura had said about him into his brain. "I am not an old man! And you better watch out, because I'm coming after you!"

Syaoran went right into the water, and without an effort, he caught up with Sakura who was red-faced from trying to swim faster. Then, before Syaoran could understand why, he gave Sakura a peck on the cheek. When his brain finally caught up with his actions, Syaoran blushed profusely and swam off to the island in a flash, while Sakura was still stunned by that unexpected kiss.

Back on shore, Tomoyo noticed that Sakura had stopped, while Syaoran whizzed past her. However, she was too far away to know what happened. When the couple once again returns to shore, both were blushing so badly that they totally forgot about Tomoyo's existence and each went back to their own room.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran's room

Once back in the safety of his bedroom, Syaoran heads towards the showers where the splashing of water on his back seemed to cool his head off a little.

'What happened there? Did I just kissed her?' Syaoran touched his lips, trying to get the memory of the brief skin-to-skin touch away from his mind.

It sure wasn't the first time he kissed a girl. Back when he was still in school, he had steady girlfriends whom he makes out to almost every day. But somehow, that brief contact had aroused a new feeling altogether. Syaoran cried out in frustration. He hated not being able to control his emotions well.

Hours had past since that kiss, the bright sunny day soon becomes a dark and gloomy night. Syaoran, who was just staring into space since the showers, was disturbed by a knock on the door. In a trace-like state, Syaoran opened the door and saw a package lying on the floor. He took the package in, opened the box, and saw a note resting in the box of tissues.

_Beach barbeque dinner is cancelled due to the rain. A formal dinner will be held in the Dinning Room at 8pm. Please dress in the formal attire attached to this note. Thank you._

Syaoran removed the tissues from the box and found a tuxedo neatly folded. Seeing that 8pm wasn't too far away, Syaoran changed into his new tuxedo and tried to get his hair in place. As always, the stubborn hair refused to comply, and he had to leave it in its messy state. Dinner awaits!

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Sakura's room

"Sakura-chan, we have to cancel the beach barbeque, it's raining now."

The green-eyed girl remained silent; a dazed look showed she wasn't paying attention.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo yelled as a last resort to get her best friend back to reality.

But the girl's spirit is still floating around, perhaps looking for a certain someone. Tomoyo could only shake her head and give up trying to talk to Sakura. Single-handedly, she arranged for a formal dinner instead and spent her time choosing the perfect outfit for the party.

"Should I send some clothes to Li-kun for the party? I don't think he brought formal attire with him…" The fashion designer asked, although she didn't expect any answer.

But things were not in her control. At the word of 'Li-kun', Sakura's eyes light up, followed by a furious blush and then a frown. This strange reaction caused Tomoyo to link Sakura's odd behavior with the beach incident during the day.

Quietly, Tomoyo sneaked out of the room and went to the visual room in the other wing. In there, she used the latest technology to zoom and sharpen the images caught on tape on the beach. And right there, the entire 'kiss-and-swim' act played out, giving the girl an answer for Sakura's weird reaction towards Syaoran and also a plan.

"Let's play, Beauty and the Beast…"

**

* * *

**

**To be continued **

**AN:** Was it good? I had half a mind to drop this story after starting school, but with you guys and your reviews, I couldn't bring myself to tell you this, so I decide to try as far as possible to continue the story. I hope you appreciate my effort and reward me with gifts! (Well, you know what I mean...REVIEW!)


	6. I have found him

**Courage to Love**

By: sakuraflowergal

**Chapter 6: I have found him**

** Dinning Room **

He paced around the empty Dinning Room, hands reaching up to scratch his hair as he wondered if he was too early. Thinking that he may get lost in the mansion, Syaoran set off for dinner half an hour earlier. But the kind host had already placed directions all over the mansion to direct any lost guests to the Dinning Room.

Just when he was about to call Sakura on the cell phone, the lights in the room dimmed to a soft glow and the main double doors opened. Pink and white fabric slid across the white marble as Sakura slowly glide towards the young man who simply could not keep his eyes off her.

"Sakura…" Syaoran mumbled.

"Yes?" Sakura answered with anticipation, those big emeralds shining brightly.

"Um… you look good."

She smiled at the compliment, "Well, you don't look too bad yourself."

Then, the lights in the attached Ballroom were switched on and a sweet melody filled the two rooms.

"That, must be Daidouji-san's work." He whispered to himself. He then turned to Sakura and offered his hand, "Shall we dance?"

The lady lowered her eyes to the floor, but she demurely raised her hand to him. Hand in hand, the couple proceeds to the Ballroom where the timeless tune of 'Beauty and the Beast' played.

After bowing to each other, Syaoran placed one hand on Sakura's waist while the other reached for her hand, then, instinct lead the way. Ambers to emeralds, the two looked into each other's gems as they waltz around the room. Neither seemed to know where their feet were bringing them to, or perhaps they know, but they just didn't want to face the reality that they are confined to the Ballroom.

The music slowly came to an end while the next melody picks up the pace. This time, it was the fast, yet romantic song, 'Ten minutes ago'. Syaoran knew the lyrics and sang to the wonderful classic

Ten minutes ago, I saw you,  
I looked up when you came through the door.  
My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling  
The room had no ceiling or floor.

Ten minutes ago, I met you  
And we murmured our how-do-you-do's,  
I wanted to ring out the bells, and fling out my arms, and to sing out the news.

I have found her, she's an angel  
With the dust of the stars in her eyes.  
We are dancing, we are flying,  
And she's taking me back to the skies.

In the arms of my love I'm flying  
Over mountain and meadow and glen.  
And I like it so well that for all I can tell,  
I may never come down again.  
I may never come down to earth again.

Imitating the Cinderella in the musical by Rodgers and Hammerstein, Sakura happily continued with the duet

Ten minutes ago I met you  
And we murmured our how-do-you-do's  
I wanted to ring out the bells  
And fling out my arms and to sing out the news

Syaoran sang the man's line :

I have found her

And he waited for the next line: I have found him, but it never came…

"SAKURA!"

The pale girl had fallen to the ground, unconscious. A trail of blood flowed from a corner of her mouth as her body temperature dropped to a dangerous low.

** Hospital **

"Gaki! What have you done to my sister?" The anxious brother yelled as soon as Syaoran exit from the emergency room.

"Quiet down, this is a hospital." Syaoran said calmly as he removed his rubber gloves and tossed them into the bin

Veins popped out of his forehead and a disturbingly dog-like growl coming from him, Touya threw himself forward to punch the doctor hard.

But, of course, Syaoran had enough martial arts training to be able to block that move easily. Nonetheless, this simple, almost instinctive move had triggered a volcano worth of lava from Touya. Thank goodness for the hospital, Kaho stopped the fight from going any further.

"Please behave yourself in the hospital." Syaoran warned while he smoothen his shirt. "Sakura is alright, but the cancer cells have mutated and so we need to use another form of treatment."

"Who are you to call my sister by the name?" Touya growled aloud, already preparing for the next assault.

"Touya, please!" Kaho restrained the man by placing herself between him and his target.

"Please proceed to the counter to arrange for her stay in the hospital." Syaoran then turned and walk off.

"Wait a minute," the voice made Syaoran paused in his steps. "she's not staying."

"And why is that so? Did she tell you that?"

Touya's face turned deep red, "No, but I'm her brother. I can make decisions for her."

Syaoran rebutted with a tinge of anger "May I remind you that Sakura is passed 21 and is an adult recognized by Law. Unless under special circumstances, no one, but herself can decide where she wants to be or who to be her doctor. If she makes the request of changing doctor or hospital, I will gladly hand her over. Otherwise, I will continue to be in-charge of her."

He would have continued with his argument if the nurses hadn't wheeled Sakura out of the room at that moment. Seeing that pale face and the closed eyes, Syaoran's heart ached painfully. The feeling of being helpless was slowly eating him away, and as more of his soul was taken away, he became more and more aware of his heart and what it wanted.

** 2 days later **

"Is she going to be alright? She's been like this for two days already." Sonomi asked the nurse when she noticed that Sakura was still unconscious.

"Her condition is stable, Madam, but I'm afraid that there is no telling in when she will awake."

"Is that so…" Sonomi mumbled, and then sighed at her niece's cruel fate.

Syaoran then walked into the room for his daily rounds in the hospital wards.

"You!" Sonomi narrowed her eyes to a thin slit. "Weren't you supposed to take care of her? What kind of a doctor are you?" She went on to strangle the poor doctor and almost took his eye out.

"Syaoran?" A soft whisper came from the bed.

Everyone, including the nurse, stopped whatever they were doing and just stared towards the direction of the voice.

Sakura rubbed her eyes a bit and saw her aunt's hands around Syaoran's neck. "What are you doing?"

"YOU"RE AWAKE!" A loud cry burst out and the tearful lady gave the sleeping beauty a fierce hug.

Normally, a doctor would not interfere with such matters. But as Sakura slowly turned purple from the lack of air, Syaoran saw the need to pry Sonomi away and send her out with the nurse.

"Are you alright?" He lovingly caressed her silky brown hair.

That tiny action brought red to the pale face as Sakura silently nodded her head.

"Sakura…" He started; he wanted so much to tell her his feelings, but his sense of responsibility took over and he allowed the doctor side of him to take over.

"I'm sorry to tell you that your cancer cells have mutated. It doesn't happen often, but please be sure that it is still curable. I've already changed you from radiation to chemotherapy, which is basically just a treatment based on drugs."

"Syaoran, please, stop. There is no need to explain all this to me, I trust you with my life." Sakura whispered with as much energy as she could master.

Syaoran stopped the explanation while many thoughts went through his mind. 'She trusts me with her life!'

"Sakura…I…I…" Words of confession were already at the tip of the tongue, but at the same time, he was going to regret not locking the door.

"SAKURA!" Touya bellowed even before he opened the door.

Of course, Syaoran could no longer continue with what he had in mind and just managed to get a meter away from the bed when Touya opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Touya yelled, pointing offensively at the young doctor.

"For your information, I'm Sakura's doctor, and I have the right to be here!"

"Well then, since Sakura is awake, I'll make it clear once and for all: Sakura's changing doctor!"

"NO!" Sakura exclaimed, although the actual loudness of her voice was only 10 of her original volume. "Syaoran is my doctor, and that's final! No one else can ever be better than him!"

"Let your sister be, Touya-kun. She is old enough to make her own decisions." Fujitaka said when he appeared at the door.

"Otou-san! How can you trust this fellow? Look at what had happened to Sakura and what good he had done to her!"

Fujitaka shaked his head in dismay; Touya could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Oni-chan, please trust me to make the right decisions. I know you love me very much, and I love you too, but it is time I grow up and make my own decisions."

Touya bit his lips hard, "If that's what you want." And he walked away.

On the way out, Touya met Tomoyo and they decided to take a walk in the hospital garden.

"Was I wrong for wanting to get Sakura a better doctor?" The man mumbled softly.

Tomoyo just shook her head and replied with certainty, "Of course not."

"Then…"

"Don't take it to heart, Touya-san, but you are one very protective brother."

"What's wrong with…" Touya's words were cut off again.

"Touya-san, I know how it feels to have lost a parent. You may not realize it, but you're trying to be both a brother and a mother to Sakura-chan."

"How…"

"I know, because my mother was just as protective when my father died. She was also trying to play two roles, but instead of feeling protected, I felt…restricted."

Touya remained silent as Tomoyo continued with her story.

"It seems like wherever I am, there is always a shield between the real world and me. The tension really built up during those years as I struggle for just a tiny bit of freedom, just a little fresh air. I was only four, and the tension was slowly strangling me. Then one day, the tension broke, I ran away from home."

"I didn't know…"

"It all happened in England, before I moved to Tomoeda. I was later found by a Children's Home, and the matter was brought to court. The family court then separated my mother and me, and settled me into an Orphanage. It was only until when I was eight when the court finally allowed my mother and me to reunite."

"But Sakura's not a…"

"I'm glad you know that she's not a child anymore, and so you should also know that she needs her freedom. Touya-san, please let her go before something worse happens to her."

"…"

Tomoyo pushed on for a reply. "Promise me!"

After hesitating for a while, Touya finally nodded his head. Tomoyo produced a big smile, and turned to return to the wards.

"Where did you learn to speak like that?" Touya asked, referring to Tomoyo isolating him from the conversation

With a light giggle, Tomoyo replied, "Kaho-san!"

** 2 weeks later **

"Is it alright for Sakura to discharge?" The concerned father asked.

"Hm…" Syaoran flipped through Sakura's medical reports. "There shouldn't be a problem. Her treatment consists of orally-taken pills and tablets only, so just ensure that she take her medicine right on time."

"Anything else that we have to take note of?"

"Not really…but she may feel discomfort due to the medication. Feel free to contact me if anything comes up."

Sonomi, who was standing behind Fujitaka, went forward and asked the doctor, "Can you come and stay at the mansion? It helps to have a professional in the house all the time. If you hadn't been with Sakura that weekend, she would have…well, things would be a lot more different."

"I do have other commitments, madam. But I promise to drop by and take a look whenever possible." Syaoran kindly rejected Sonomi.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Of course."

** Kinomoto Residence **

Although a little disappointed that Syaoran had refused to be her private doctor, Sakura was still very happy to be finally home. The happiness didn't last long though, as just after 2 weeks of chemotherapy, Sakura was experiencing some mild side-effects, and her mood had been badly affected by it.

"Sakura-chan, don't be too upset; it's only a few strands of hair!" Tomoyo consoled the crying girl.

"You call this 'a few strands'? Oh, Tomoyo-chan! I am balding!" Sakura cried hysterically, holding up a lock of hair from the comb.

"They will grow back, Sakura-chan, I promise. When you get well again, your hair will all grow back."

"I will never get well, I know I won't. Look at me! I feel tired even when I did nothing, and there are times when my head spins so hard that I could feel the world coming to an end! I'm dying, Tomoyo-chan, I'm dying…"

"Sakura-chan…" Everything that the best friend wanted to say drowned into tears.

The timing couldn't be better when Syaoran stepped into the room and saw two crying girls. He sighed deeply. It seems like every patient had to go through the crying and yelling before they could continue on their journey to recovery. Of course, she was not just another patient. She was Sakura, and the doctor could feel the little dagger plunging deeper into his heart when he saw her in tears.

"Sakura." Syaoran called out to make his presence known.

Sakura turned and saw him at the door, and then the reality of her loss of hair quickly sets in.

"Turn him away, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura mumbled in a pleading tone before escaping into the attached bathroom.

Once again, Syaoran was quicker in action and rushed to grab the maiden by the arm. With a skillful jerk, he pulled the struggling lady into his arms.

"Sakura, calm down…" Syaoran whispered softly into her ear. It worked like a charm, and very soon, Sakura stopped crying and became still and quiet.

"Sakura, look here: hair loss is a common side-effect of chemotherapy. And trust me, once we end the treatment, your hair will return to normal and everything will be fine again."

"But I'm afraid that I'll never get well, and I want to live on. I don't want to leave my family, my friends and… you!" The girl said and the tears once again well up in her eyes.

"Sakura, I…I…" Syaoran tried to summon up his courage to tell her how he feels.

"Let go of her!" An order came from the door. Touya marched up to them and peeled them apart. "Gaki, I give you 5 seconds to disappear from here! 1…2…"

"Touya-san!" Tomoyo rushed over and pleaded, "Please, Touya-san."

Her eyes reminded him of her story and Touya let go of his sister. A dejected look flashed across his face before he walked out of the room in silence.

"Oni-chan…"Sakura mumbled sadly.

** To Be Continued **


	7. Let me give you courage

**Courage to Love**

By: sakuraflowergal

**Chapter 7: Let me give you courage**

**

* * *

**

Amusement Park

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Syaoran sighed. He wasn't a big fan of amusement parks, but for some unknown reason, he finds himself wondering around it with 2 girls.

"Because Sakura-chan needs some fresh air. Now how many times do I have to repeat this?" Tomoyo replied with a hint of annoy.

Sakura gave them a frown, "Should we go back? Syaoran-kun doesn't seem to like it here."

"It's okay, don't worry about me." Then, Syaoran acted enthusiastic and pointed towards the Haunted House. "Shall we go on that ride?"

Tomoyo secretly gave him a hard look and shook her head slightly.

Syaoran caught the hint and continued his sentence, "Maybe not…"

"Why not? I've never been to the Haunted House before and I'll like to try it." Sakura stated.

Syaoran look towards Tomoyo for approval, but when she continued to shake her head, Syaoran put up an act to resolve the situation.

"Can we go on it next time? I'm not really feeling my best lately…" He went on to rub his temples to show that he is too tired for any excitement.

"Let's go onto the Ferris wheel then, the view of the park near sunset is absolutely stunning." Tomoyo suggested.

They were nearly reaching their turn on the ride when Tomoyo complained that she needed the bathroom.

"Shall we wait for you?" Sakura asked.

"No need. Besides, we had queued so long for the ride, why don't you two go on it, and then I'll meet you here later."

Sakura seemed a little reluctant about it but couldn't express her view since Tomoyo was already out of sight. And so, Sakura and Syaoran went onto the Ferris wheel during the most beautiful time of the day: sunset.

"Wow, the sun is so beautiful!" Sakura awed at the wonderful reds and yellows. "Too bad Tomoyo-chan couldn't see it."

"Yes, it is beautiful, but nothing else is lovelier then you…" Sakura blushed at that comment, even though it was such a cheesy line from the old movies.

"Sakura, I have something I have to tell you. I…"

"Syaoran-kun, I… I don't feel so good!" Sakura pressed her hand to her chest.

"Sakura, what's wrong? What…" Before Syaoran can continue his question, Sakura opened the flood gates and threw up the hotdog they had earlier.

Ignoring the stench and the bits of undigested food on his shirt, Syaoran gathered the weak Sakura into his arms and dashed towards the car park as soon as he got off the ride.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm tired, very tired."

"No, Sakura, don't fall asleep, keep your eyes open, talk to me!" Syaoran yelled, losing his calm completely.

"Syaoran-kun, I don't know if I'll live through this…" Sakura whispered softly beside his ear.

"You'll live through this, Sakura, don't ever doubt about it!"

"Syaoran…" Sakura threw up again, this time all over Syaoran's shirt.

"Sakura, stay with me! I love you, Sakura, I love you!" Syaoran confessed then and there, afraid that he may never have the chance again.

Sakura gave a small smile before passing out.

**

* * *

**

That night, Hospital wards

Sakura slowly opened her eyes… the room was dark, the only light being the nightlight beside the bed. Carefully, she sat up on the bed and found that something restricted her movement. A hand! His hand…

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura mumbled softly and felt the owner of the hand move.

"Sakura? Are you alright? Do you need anything? Water?"

Sakura shook her head indicting her answer as no. "Syaoran-kun, I have to tell you something, I…I can't accept your love." She looked away from his eyes to keep herself from crying.

"Why? Sakura, I thought…?" Syaoran was speechless. Had he read the signs wrongly?

"I've only loved you as a close friend, nothing else. Please don't mistaken that for true love." Sakura continued, every word a lie to how she really feels.

"Sakura, I won't force you to love me, that's not me. But before I leave, I want to tell you that back there, I was so worried about you that I completely lost my mind! I realize that I cannot be your doctor any longer, so I had arranged for Doctor Kikuni to take charge of you. You'll meet him tomorrow." Syaoran stood up and walked to the door.

Sakura nearly cried when she thought that she'll never see him again, but, she expressed herself through another way.

"I'm not a ball to be passed around the hospital!"

Syaoran turned his head to face her and replied dejectedly, "I have no choice, Miss Kinomoto; A doctor cannot fall in love with his patient as it will distract him from his work. Don't worry, he is one of the best doctors in the country, he'll take good care of you." And he left the room.

Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed quietly about what had happened. "I love you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered softly, "But I don't have a future; I can't love you…"

**

* * *

**

The next afternoon

"Did Doctor Li mention anything about your medical condition before he left?" Doctor Kikuni asked while he flipped through Sakura's medical records.

Sakura shook her head silently.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that vomiting incident that night; it's just one of the side-effects of chemotherapy. All in all, your records look fine; your skin is improving from the radiation and the cancer cells seem to react well to the drugs. If this continues, you'll be out of the hospital in no time, and the cancer will go away totally in about 2 years. For now…"

The doctor stopped when a little girl entered the room.

"Doctor Kikuni!" She squealed loudly and gave the man a big hug. He smiled and hugged her back, and then he saw the confusion in Sakura's eyes.

"This is Miko-chan." He introduced the young girl to Sakura. "She is one of my patients too, having, unfortunately, a hereditary case of liver cancer."

Sakura stretched out her hand, a politically correct way of meeting someone. But the kid, being so very young, stretched out her arms to give Sakura a warm hug.

"Well, I'll leave you two together while I go get something from my office." Doctor Kikuni then left the two girls alone in the quiet room.

"What's your name?" Miko asked.

"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura." She fidgets slightly, having not been alone with young kids for a long, long time.

"Sakura Onee-san, why are you sad?" Miko asked as she climbed onto the bed.

Sakura widened her eyes; are her emotions really worn on her sleeves? "But I'm not…"

Miko gave a sad smile, "It is not your face, Onee-san, but here." Miko put a hand on Sakura's heart.

"Did something really bad happen? Is that why Sakura Onee-san is sad?" Miko continued.

"Miko-chan," Sakura sighed deeply. "I don't think you'll ever understand why; you're far too young for matters of heart."

"I'm old! I just turned 6 last month!" Miko protested violently.

"Well, I'm 26, and that must have made me ancient." Sakura tapped a finger on Miko's little nose. "You've probably haven't meet your true love yet."

"Ah…" Miko reached a sudden realization. "The problem is about love? Why don't you tell me about it? Come on, try me, and see if I'm really of no help!"

"Well then, it's about a doctor in this hospital. And I fell in love with him, and I think he loves me too, but I…I rejected him." Sakura paused, being reminded of that horrible moment.

"If you love him so, why did you reject him?" Miko asked curiously.

"Miko-chan, I thought you'll know why, seeing that you are just as ill as I am. I was afraid that I don't have a future! How can someone commit to a relationship if she knows that she'll die any minute?" Sakura start to sob, softly at first but louder as their conversation continues.

"But, Onee-san, everyone may die any minute, even if they don't have cancer. My daddy and mummy were really healthy, but they died unexpectedly in a car crash. So having cancer doesn't mean you can't love!"

"But I'm scared! I'm just so scared about what the future may bring!"

"Sakura Onee-san, let me give you something my mummy gave me before she died." Miko pressed her hand on Sakura's heart. "I now give you the courage to live, to love, and to dream. Don't waste your time crying; instead, spend it on doing all the wonderful little things that will make both you and the people around you happy."

A knock on the door made Sakura quickly wipe her tears away and put on the 'neutral' face.

"Did I miss anything? Well, this is for you, Doctor Li left you this before he leave this morning." Doctor Kikuni hands Sakura an envelop.

Sakura took the letter from his hand before swiftly tearing the envelop open. Inside, it read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you're dong well with Doctor Kikuni, he is really a very good doctor and I trust him to treat you of whatever pains you have._

_I'm sorry for having to leave so abruptly; but seeing that I've failed as a doctor, there is no more reason for me to stay here and so, I'm going back home._

_I really did love you, Sakura, and I still do. Perhaps, if I return in the future, we can meet up again and show off our children and spouses. But for now, I don't think I'll ever return to Japan again. I'll never see you again…_

_Yours truly,_

_Li Syaoran_

Her dried eyes were turned on like a tap again, "Where is he? I want to see him!"

Doctor Kikuni sighed, "He handed his resignation letter in this morning, saying that he wants to go home. He's probably at the airport now, waiting for the flight to Hong Kong."

Sakura gasped loudly and rushed off to take the taxi to the airport. 'Dear God,' Sakura prayed, 'please let me get there soon, please give me a chance to love him!'

**

* * *

**

Airport

The taxi basically flew to the airport, nearly hitting several cars. Fortunately, they made it there in one piece, and Sakura immediately ran towards the information counter.

"Can I page for Mr. Li Syaoran? He's leaving for Hong Kong." Sakura asked the lady at the counter.

The lady typed something into the computer before replying, "I'm sorry, but the last flight to Hong Kong today left an hour ago."

Sakura felt the hope shatter into a million pieces as she collapsed into tears right at the counter. 'Syaoran-kun…please come back…I want to see you again!'

"Miss," the lady asked, "are you alright? Can I do anything for you?"

Sakura just continued crying while a crowd gathers around her.

**

* * *

**

Kinomoto Residence

"Sakura-sama, why are you back so soon?" The butler asked when he saw Sakura standing at the door.

"I have no more time to waste in the hospital. Please get the private jet to prepare for the flight to Hong Kong." Sakura ordered..

"Now?"

"Yes, now. And don't let anyone else know about it until I leave."

"Hai." The butler answered politely and went to make the phone calls.

Back in her room, Sakura rushed around to gather the things she needs for the trip: clothes, shoes, passport, etc. Then, she realized that she don't have a bag to put all the stuff into!

At the right time, the butler entered to inform her about the flight arrangements. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes. Do you know where all the suitcases are kept?"

"Certainly. It's kept inside the storeroom in the basement with all the other unused furniture."

"Good. Do you think you can fetch me one of the smaller ones?"

"Absolutely, Sakura-sama." And the butler bowed out of the room.

'I want to see you, Syaoran-kun. I have to tell you how I really feel!' Sakura thought silently.

"Sakura, you cannot go." Touya's voice rang from behind her.

Sakura turned around and saw Touya at the door. "How do you know…?"

"No one told me anything. I just overheard the butler on the phone just now."

"…"

Touya walked towards her, "You cannot go to Hong Kong. I will not let you go to Hong Kong."

"And why not?" Sakura frowned, "I love Syaoran-kun, and I want to tell him that I love him!"

"Sakura, he is not the right person whom you can love."

"Then who is?" Sakura yelled. "No matter who I go out with, you'll always put up the red light! Tell me, who is the person whom I can love? No one, isn't it? In your eyes, no one is ever good enough for me!"

"Sakura…"

"Oni-chan! How would you feel if Otou-san didn't approve of your marriage with Onee-san? What would you do?" Sakura asked.

"I…" Touya hesitated.

"You would have ignored everything and went after Onee-san, wouldn't you?"

Touya remained silent. He didn't want Sakura to be with that Li guy, but he has no reasoning to back up his stand.

"Do you love him that much? So much that you'll die for him?"

Sakura thought for a while, "I don't know. But if I don't tell him how I feel, I know that I'll die in regret."

"Then go. Go to him. Tell him that you love him." Touya sighed.

"Huh?" Sakura was caught off guard on that answer. She thought that her brother would do more to stop her from going to Syaoran.

"Go! Go before I change my mind!" And Touya walked out of the door.

"Thank you, Oni-chan!" Sakura whispered before rushing to pack her things.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued**

AN: Hihi! It's been such a long time since I last updated... I was actually prepared to give up writing, at least until the end of the year because I'm going to take my A' levels this year. If it wasn't for that 1 review that practically begged me to update, I would have carried on with my plan... That says something now, isn't it? If you want me to continue writing while I cope with my biggest exam yet, keep the reviews coming in!


	8. A life without meaning

**Courage to Love**

By: sakuraflowergal

**Chapter 8: A Life without Love is a Life without meaning**

** Hong Kong, Airport **

With a sigh, Syaoran picked up his small luggage from the baggage belt and walked out of the arrival gates. The happy sight of people returning to their family and lovers made Syaoran feel so lonely, and what made it worst was that he keep seeing shadows of Sakura all over the place. So far, he had already mistaken 2 air stewardess and 5 other women for Sakura. It seemed like everyone with the same honey brown hair or the same body built looked like Sakura…

"Master Li Syaoran, welcome home." A group of men in black suits approached the unsuspecting Syaoran.

"Who are you? How did you know that I'm coming today?" Syaoran questioned the men although he already knew the answers to the questions.

"Master Syaoran, we are your personal bodyguards. The Clan has been waiting for your arrival ever since the Japanese borders inform us of your departure. We were told to escort you back home as soon as you step out of the airport."

"Very well, I was going to go back home anyway."

** Li Mansion **

"Welcome home, Syaoran!" Wei greeted when Syaoran stepped out of the car. Standing behind Wei is Mrs. Li, followed by the rest of the family.

Syaoran gave a weak smile before stepping forward to bow to his mother.

"How was your flight, my son?"

"It was fine. Thank you for asking." Syaoran replied politely. Then Wei stepped forward.

"Perhaps you should return to your room to rest, Syaoran. Eriol will accompany you." Wei said before turning and walking back into the house with Mrs. Li following behind.

"Syaoran, I know you are a little confused now, but this is not the place to talk. Many things have happened since you left…" Eriol sighed at this point. "Come, you must have missed your room so much."

Once in the privacy of Syaoran's room, Eriol proceed to fill Syaoran with all the changes that had happened.

"After you left, we had expected your mother and the Elders to make a huge fuss and dispatch all available resources to go look for you. Well, the Elders did make a big fuss, but they didn't do anything to try and look for you. Something or someone must have stopped them from doing so. But at the time when I was writing my first letter to you, I still didn't know who or what the reason was. It was only until a month later before I found out that the 'someone' is Wei."

"Huh?" Syaoran exclaimed in shock. What has the Butler got to do with this?

"You must have noticed it just now; Wei is now a lot more dominant than your mother was. That is because Wei is an Elder too!"

"Wait a minute! How can Wei be an Elder? This turn in events is too dramatic; my brain refuses to accept it!" Syaoran buried his head in his hands.

"Will you shut up and let me continue? Wei is an Elder, and a powerful one at that! He is the Leader of the Elders, the one person who has the veto power over all decisions made in the Clan. Apparently, it is tradition for the Leader of the Elders to train the future Clan Leader to ensure that the future Clan Leader will be ready for his responsibility when he comes of age. But in your case, something is different from tradition. Because your father died when you were only six, Wei decided to disguise himself as the Butler so that he can train you without all the pressure of having to face the most powerful Elder all the time."

Syaoran finally realized why Wei was the one who taught him martial arts and other important skills and knowledge. Ever since he was a child, he had always wondered why a Butler was so skilled in so many aspects and why his mother had never asked Wei to do manual work before.

"Wei was the one who ordered the Elders to not look for you. He was the sole reason why you were able to stay in Japan for so long. Now that you are back, Wei had planned for you to takeover the Leadership position next week. Everything about the ceremony has already been prepared, except for your tailor-made suit and thousands of invitations. Tomorrow, the tailor will come to take your measurements for your suit and the thousands of invitations will be mailed out to every important people in the world."

Syaoran remained silent as he went over the details in his head. There was no violent reaction to this piece of news, unlike in the past when he would yell that he had dreams not yet fulfilled. It was as if nothing matters now; whether he was to be locked up for the rest of his life or to be kicked out of the Clan, it doesn't matter now. Without hope and dreams, life has no reason. Without Sakura, life has no meaning.

"To make things worse, the Elders had decided that you will marry your fiancée the week after the Leadership takeover." Eriol continued with his strand of bad news.

"My fiancée? When was I engaged?" Syaoran asked in puzzlement.

"I don't know the details, but your mother said that you were engaged to her when you were just two."

"Why was I not informed? Who is this girl anyway?"

"Her name is Li Meiling." Eriol paused here to let the information sink in. "She's your third cousin, just 2 years younger than you. Her family moved to London before she was even born. That is why you've never met her before."

"Oh… When is she coming?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow, "No arguments? No talks of freedom? This trip to Japan had really changed you quite a bit! What happened?"

Syaoran told him everything that had happened in Japan and also about a girl named Sakura.

"Aw, my poor little nephew, you've been hurt!" Eriol stretched out his arms to hug Syaoran, but Syaoran moved away and yelled loudly, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that? And I'm not hurt! I'm strong enough for a rejection!"

"Ha! Then why are you back here? You must have run away when she said, 'I don't love you'!"

Syaoran was speechless. Everything Eriol had said was true.

"Oh well, it's for the best anyway. Now that you are to be married to Meiling, you should erase Sakura from your heart."

Syaoran nodded his head and then stood up and walk towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the gardens."

Eriol stood up and walked in front of him, "There's something I have yet to tell you. You are grounded for the week until the Leadership Handover Ceremony. Until then, you are confined to your room and no visitors are allowed except for Wei, your mother and me."

Syaoran gave a big sigh. "Okay. Since I can't go to the gardens, then I shall just bathe then go to bed."

** Two days later **

A maid entered the room to serve Syaoran his breakfast. Along with the food, was the daily morning newspaper. Unlike other adults, Syaoran showed no interest in reading newspapers. He always leave it to the later part of the day when he became bored enough to read it. But today is different.

'**Li-Clan changes hands!'** A big photo of him was positioned next to the headlines.

The first part of the article was focused on him, listing his various achievements from school and international competitions. It then went on to discuss the impact of Li-Clan on Hong Kong's politics and economy, etc.

After briefly scanning through the article, Syaoran dropped the newspaper on the study desk and went on with his breakfast. That was when Eriol came in with his own copy of the papers.

"Have you read the newspapers yet?" Eriol asked excitedly.

"Yup, I just did." Syaoran replied, pointing to the newspapers on the table.

Eriol took a look at the neatly folded pages and figured that Syaoran had not really read anything other than the headlines. He unfolded the newspapers to the desired page and held it up for Syaoran to see.

"I don't think you've seen this though. Look here, this is a photo of your fiancée."

Syaoran took no notice of it and continued eating.

"Hey, aren't you curious of what your fiancée looks like?" Eriol asked with a frown.

"Not really. No matter what she looks like, I'll still have to marry her. Besides, she'll be arriving today anyway, so there is no need for me to look at her picture."

Eriol pouted his lips, "You're of no fun at all!" And he left the room.

Later in the day, Syaoran heard a knock on the door and one of the bodyguards entered the room.

"Young Master, the Mistress had asked for your presence in the Living Room. She also had words for you to be dressed smartly for your fiancée had arrived."

Syaoran nodded his head and just went out of the room. In his opinion, he always dresses smartly, so there was no need to change his clothes. The bodyguards led him into the Living Room in the west wing which was only used when there were important guests.

"Ah, speaking of the devil…" Yelen said. "This is my son, Syaoran." Then, she turned to him, "Syaoran, this is your granduncle Hao. And this is his granddaughter, Meiling; she is your fiancée. I'm sure Eriol had mentioned this to you earlier."

Syaoran was raised to be a polite gentleman, and he showed it well through his words. "Yes, Mother, he did." "Pleased to finally meet you, Granduncle. And you too, Meiling."

Meiling, a black-haired and ruby-eyed girl gave a polite smile in return while Grand Uncle Hao spoke with approval, "My, you've really grown. You were just a 1 year-old baby when we left Hong Kong. Look at you now, a bright young man. Thank goodness that I've booked you for Meiling ever since you were just 2!"

No knowing what to say, Syaoran merely smiled and left the Grand Uncle to interpret that smile for himself. Fortunately for him, the topic of conversation soon moved to politics and other serious staff about the Clan. After 10 minutes of long boring talk, Syaoran felt that he was unwanted in the crowd and asked to be excused.

"Why don't you take Meiling out for a walk in the gardens? The lilies are in full bloom today." Syaoran mentally groaned, but he kept a still face

"I'll love to!" Meiling said excitedly before she realised that she had acted inappropriately. "I mean…I'll love to see the lilies, that is, if Syaoran don't mind showing me around the gardens."

"My pleasure." Syaoran forced the words out of his mouth and led the girl to the Central Garden of the mansion.

Once out of the house, Meiling motioned the bodyguards to leave them alone while they stroll in the gardens. They headed straight to the centre where the huge lily pond was and sat on small stone stools strategically placed in the shade of a big tree.

"Do you like lilies?" Syaoran tried to strike a conversation with his fiancée. "You seemed so excited back there."

Meiling nodded her head, "Lily is my favourite flower, but I was not as excited to see them as I sound. I just can't stand the boring talk anymore."

"Oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Meiling spoke up.

"I don't want to marry you."

Syaoran frowned a bit, but didn't say anything.

"I don't know about you, but I already found my love in London. I've already made up my mind to marry no one else but him, so I can't marry you."

"Oh. Okay."

"What?" Meiling stood up. "Did you just say okay?"

Syaoran gave an empty expression.

"Yeah, I did. What did you expect anyway?"

"Well," Meiling mumbled. "I thought you'll yell and force me to marry you, or you'll kneel on the ground and beg me to be your wife.

Syaoran blinked, and then laughed out loud. "You've watched way too much television drama!"

Meiling blushed and playfully smacked Syaoran on the back. "What else do you expect me to do? Spend my day knitting like an old grandmother?"

After that brief moment, the two once again fell into an awkward silence. But the silence only lasted for a while because someone decided to drop by the gardens.

"My cute little nephew!" Eriol yelled as he popped up behind them. "And his fiancée." He added.

A question mark appeared in her head and Meiling asked, "Who are you?"

"Haha! I'm Eriol, your uncle. But let's not dwell on that, because I have the perfect solution for your problem."

"Really?" Meiling brightened up. "What solution?"

Eriol pushed his spectacles up his nose bridge as his eyes shone mysteriously, "Run away."

Meiling's hope deflated in seconds, "Did you think I'm stupid or what? I've tried running away 6 times back in London when my grandfather wanted to bring me here. Every time, I'll just get far enough to be free for several hours, and then the bodyguards would come chasing after me."

Eriol pushed his spectacles up again, "That's because you were alone then. Now that you have me here to help, you can definitely escape successfully this time! Just ask Syaoran, the last time he escaped, he didn't return home until more than half a year later!"

"Really? Syaoran, how did you do it?"

Syaoran sighed at that question, "Don't listen to Eriol. H did get me out of the compound, but the Clan knew where I was all this while. I've only managed to taste freedom for so long because the Elders deliberately let me go. Believe me, if the Clan wants you back, no matter how far you go, you'll still be caught and escorted back home."

"What can I do then? I don't want to marry you! I want to return to London!" Meiling wailed.

An idea struck Syaoran, "I think I know what we can do to get you home. But now is still not the time to act. Let's wait till next week, when everyone is busy preparing for the wedding. For now, just act like the spoilt kid that you are."

"Hey!"

** 4 Days later, National Hotel Ballroom, small dressing room **

"Young Master, Mistress Yelen is here." A bodyguard announced Yelen's presence at the door.

Syaoran stood up and bowed to his mother as a form of respect. "Mother."

"You are finally taking over the leadership position." Yelen sighed in contentment. "I don't know if this is what you want, but I want you to know that I am very proud of you."

"Elder Wei is here." The same bodyguard announced again.

Wei walked in with majesty and ordered, "Yelen, leave us alone for a while."

After waiting for Yelen to bow out and the bodyguards to close the door, Wei took a seat beside Syaoran by the windows.

"Syaoran, I've been so busy for the past week that I didn't have time to talk to you."

Syaoran remained silent.

"Firstly, I have to apologise for lying to you for so long. In my opinion, it was the best way to ensure that you received the best training in a less pressurising environment. I don't expect you to forgive me now, Syaoran, but I hope that in the future, you'll understand that all I've done is for your own good."

Wei sighed when Syaoran still refused to say anything. H stood up and walked out of the door.

The leadership hand-over ceremony was actually a very simple one. Syaoran merely had to swear in front of the ancestor tablets that he would put the interest of the clan before his own and bring the clan to greater heights. (AN: I can write up a detailed version of the ceremony, but who would want to read about such boring stuff?) Everyone of importance was present to witness this historical event. (AN: Did I mention this? Because Li-Clan is such a big and powerful group, a leadership change is just as important and significant as the coronation of a king)

"Eriol," Wei called out at the backstage. "send some men to escort Syaoran out of the building. I've just received information from outside that a whole swarm of girls are waiting outside the hotel to catch a glimpse of him."

Eriol sniggered silently at this, but still kept a serious face. "Yes, Sir."

Led by expert hands, Syaoran soon found himself safely seated in his black limousine, heading onto the main road. That was when it happened.

'Screech!' The tires of the car smoked as the driver desperately tries to stop the car from hitting a girl standing right in the middle of the road…

** To Be Continued **


	9. Who are you

**Courage to Love**

By: sakuraflowergal

**Chapter 9: Who are you?**

* * *

**Kowloon Hotel **

"Sakura-sama, where would you like to go to today?" The butler who came with the presidential suite asked when he entered to deliver the morning papers.

"I'm not in the mood to go anywhere. But would you please do me a favor? Call up all the hospitals Hong Kong and look for a doctor named Li Syaoran."

"All the hospitals?"

Sakura sighed. "I know this is too much to ask of you. You can refuse if you don't want to do it."

"Leave the matter to me, Sakura-sama. I'll try my best to find Dr. Li Syaoran." The butler then bowed out of the room.

It's been several days since she arrived in Hong Kong on her private jet. From the moment she stepped on Chinese soil, Sakura immediately felt that her action to come to Hong Kong was far too hasted. She realized that she knew next to nothing about Syaoran; she didn't know where he lived or any of his family and friends. Lost in a city where finding a man was as difficult as finding water in the desert, Sakura had no other choice but to follow the only clue she had and visited every major hospital in Hong Kong to look for Syaoran.

After switching the television on, Sakura settled herself comfortably in the sofa and started munching on her breakfast: a Chinese meat bun. That was when it happened.

"The Li Clan will change hands this Sunday. This influential group has invited important people from all over the world, including America's President, to witness this grand event that will take place in the National Hotel. The leader-to-be Li Syaoran is a young and successful doctor who has just returned home last week to prepare for his succession. His takeover of the Clan will be critical as 60 of Hong Kong's economy will then lie in the hands of this young 26-year-old…" The news reporter said before the pictures of Syaoran were screened on TV.

"Syaoran-kun…"Sakura dropped her meat bun and went so close to the screen that she was practically kissing the TV.

When the reporter switched away from the 'Li-Clan' news, Sakura almost cried to find that her 'beloved' was gone once again. Thankfully, her brain did not stop working, and she quickly rushed to the dinning table to fetch the morning newspapers. And right on the front page was a photo of Syaoran which was so big that Sakura could not believe that she had missed it when the butler placed the papers right beside her breakfast tray.

Sakura briefly read through the article and she suddenly realized that the man whom she loves so much is not just any man; he is a big shot, and it would not be too much to say that he is the prince of Hong Kong who is about to take over the throne!

"Syaoran-kun, how can I know so little about you when you know me so well? Why is it that I feel like I don't know you at all?"

**

* * *

**

Li Mansion

"Sakura-sama, this is the Li Mansion." The driver announced as the car drove to the front of huge metal gates.

"Thank you." Sakura got out of the car and went to press the door bell.

"Who is this?" A voice came through the speaker beside the door bell.

"I am Kinomoto Sakura. I am here to see Mr. Li Syaoran."

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Kinomoto. Unless you have special permission, I cannot let you see Young Master Syaoran. Please take your leave."

"Wait!" Sakura yelled into the mouth piece. "I have to see Syaoran! I came all the way from Japan to find him!"

"I am very sorry."

"Hey! Let me see him!" Sakura yelled and banged on the gates as she threw a temper on the spot.

"Please leave immediately or you shall suffer the consequences!" Apparently, the voice had lost his patience too.

"Let me see him!" Sakura's screams had turned into loud sobs and she collapsed in front of the gates. "Let me see him!"

"You leave me no choice." The voice said and a troupe of security guards appeared out of nowhere to drag Sakura away.

**

* * *

**

Kowloon Hotel

"Sakura-chan, why are you crying? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice came from the phone.

"Tomoyo-chan, I…I want to go home!" Sakura cried into the mouthpiece.

"Why?"

"Tomoyo-chan, I don't know if the Syaoran I love is the Syaoran I know any more. He is not a doctor, nor is he any ordinary man. He is the Leader of Li-Clan! How can I still believe that I love him? He is just too different from who I think he is."

"Is that true?" Tomoyo asked. "How do you know that he has changed? Just because he has become a man of importance doesn't mean that he has really changed."

"But if I didn't know him before, doesn't it mean that I've fallen in love with my imagination of him and not the real him?"

Tomoyo sighed. "I don't know, Sakura-chan. The only one who knows the workings of your heart is you. If you yourself don't know if you love him or not, then no one will."

"…"

"Trust your heart, Sakura-chan. This way, you will never regret what you have done." Tomoyo then ended the call.

"My heart…" Sakura mumbled as she stared out of the window.

**

* * *

**

Sunday, National Hotel

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to enter until event is over." The guards at the door told Sakura.

"Please, I need to see Li Syaoran-kun. He knows me! If you tell him that I'm here to see him, he will let me in!" Sakura pleaded.

"That's what they all say."

"No, I'm not lying! Please believe me!"

"I'm sorry, madam. If we have to let all of the girls who claimed that she knows Mr. Li, the hotel would have collapsed under the weight." The guards explained while pointing to the huge crowd. "Please leave before I have to drag you away."

"Please…" Sakura tried again, but was quickly 'escorted' away by 3 guards.

Later, Sakura managed to squeeze to the front of the crowd and stood as close to road as possible. Syaoran was scheduled to leave by that particular road and Sakura thought that her best chance of meeting Syaoran in the tight security system was for Syaoran to spot her on the streets and approach her himself. However, the possibility of this happening was close to zero and Sakura could only pray that Syaoran had not forgotten about her and was still keen on seeing her.

Balloons were released and confetti rained the streets when Syaoran was officially 'crowned' as the leader of the most influential organization in Hong Kong. The large TV projection screen showed Syaoran bowing to his guests with Meiling behind him while the commentator spoke.

"And this is Li Meiling, the fiancée of Mr. Li Syaoran. They will be tying the knot by the end of the month although the exact date is not known. The groom-to-be has expressed his wish to have a simple and private wedding…"

For a long while, Sakura had become oblivion to the loud cheering and the pushes of the crowds. She just froze on the spot with the words: 'He is getting married' circling inside her head until a sleek black limousine glides onto the road.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Li Syaoran! Li Syaoran!" The crowd screamed in excitement and they all pushed forward to try and get a closer look of Syaoran. At that point, the human wall, made by thousands of police officers, gave way and a frozen girl was pushed to the centre of the road into the path of the limousine.

Tires screeched, people yelled. The time seemed to have stopped at that very moment just when the car was about to hit Sakura. Thank goodness the limousine was able to halt just in time before anyone got injured. Then someone got out of the car and rushed to Sakura's side.

"Are you alright?" The driver asked when he patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"Miss?" He tried again when he got no response.

Sakura slowly turned her head toward him and gave a sad smile before passing out.

**

* * *

**

Li Clinic

"Perhaps we should send her to the hospital, Master Syaoran."

"We have better facilities and doctors here than any other hospital. There is no doubt that she will be better off here than anywhere else."

"But Sir…"

Syaoran glared at the speaker and he quickly shut up in fear.

With 300 people working and living in the Li Mansion, there is not a day when everyone is completely well. And so, the Li Mansion has its own private clinic where 2 doctors and a well-equipped medical staff stands by everyday to deal with the common illness like flu or small injuries the servants may incur during work.

"Master Syaoran, we have to go now. You need to change and prepare for tonight's ball." Syaoran's personal assistant, Chen, said.

"I'm not going."

"But this is an important event, Master Syaoran, you cannot miss it!"

"I can!" Syaoran shouted. "I am now the leader of the Clan. If I say that I'm not going, then I'm not going."

"That is not how I have raised you to be, Syaoran." Wei entered the room with majesty.

"I will not be ordered around anymore. If I am to be the leader of the clan, I should have the power that comes with the position."

"Of course, Syaoran." Wei said. "But being the leader doesn't just mean power. It means responsibility as well, and you are to perform your duties tonight by attending your party."

"If it is really my party, then I should be able to call it off if I want to."

"And I presume that this girl is the reason?" Wei asked, gesturing to Sakura who was lying unconsciously on the bed. "She is Sakura, am I right? Your lover in Japan."

"She is not my lover." Syaoran replied bitterly.

"I know it better than anyone, Syaoran. You love her."

"…"

"Leave her in my care, Syaoran. I'll make sure that she is alright when you return from the party." Wei said.

"What makes you think that I'll ever trust you again?!" Syaoran shouted.

"Indeed." A pained look took over Wei's face. "What about Eriol? I know you trust him more than even yourself."

Syaoran remained silent on that question. He had trusted Wei with his life before, only to find that he was the biggest liar of the century. He was no longer sure of who he could trust and who he could not. But if even Eriol could not be trusted, who else could he depend on in this world?

"Well, silence means consent. I'll get Eriol here to watch your princess and so you will go back to your room and get changed. I'll see you at the ball later."

Reluctantly, Syaoran left Sakura in Eriol's care while he went back to his room to change into formal attire for the night.

**

* * *

**

Night, Li Clinic

It had been several hours since Eriol entered the room and he had already moved on from watching the girl's face to staring out of the window in bordom until he heard a woman's voice mumbled: 'He's getting married…'

Eriol walked to the bed and saw that Sakura had already woken up and was crying silently on the bed.

"Miss Sakura." Eriol called out to get her attention.

Sakura quickly wiped her tears away and sat up on the edge of the bed. "Yes? Who are you, Sir?"

"I'm Eriol, Syaoran's uncle." Eriol bowed politely. "Syaoran wants you to know that he will come back for you later in the evening when the ball ends."

"No, he will not find me when he comes because I'm going back to Japan." Sakura scrambled to stand up and leave but she felt faint when she stood up, which caused her to fall back into bed.

"You are not in the condition to go anywhere, Miss Sakura. Besides, Syaoran had orders for you to stay here until he returns, so please stay in bed while I get someone to bring in some food."

"No need, Sir. I'm in no mood for any food, nor do I want to see Syaoran."

"Is that true?" Eriol chuckled. "Then why are you here in Hong Kong? And why were you crying?"

"That is my business, not yours." Sakura snapped.

"True. However I can't help but be concerned about you and Syaoran. I saw how he was heartbroken when you rejected him, and now I see you crying for him. It is so obvious that you two are in love with each other, but yet none of you want to show it!"

"That's not true. He is engaged to be married. I was just too stupid to realize that he was two-timing me all this while!"

"Miss Sakura, Syaoran didn't two-time you, at least not intentionally. He didn't even know that he was engaged until he returned last week. How can he love someone whom he had barely known for a week?" Eriol argued on behalf of his nephew.

"And why can he not? His fiancée is so beautiful that I guarantee any guy will fall in love with her at first sight!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Sakura. Why must you be so difficult and contests the fact the Syaoran loves you?"

"Excuse me," Sakura yelled. "I'm not the difficult one here, you are! And I have wasted enough time on you. I'm leaving!"

Sakura picked up her bag and she marched out of the room where she found that Syaoran had been standing at the door all this while.

"You… how long have you been standing here?" Sakura questioned.

"You don't have to know that…" Syaoran started.

"Oh, really? What else do I not need to know? Who are you really? I thought I know who Li Syaoran was when I was in Japan, but when I come here, I realized that I don't know you at all. Are you Li Syaoran, my doctor? Or are you Li Syaoran, the most powerful man in Hong Kong? What else do I not know?" Sakura cried and she ran off.

On the way out, Sakura bumped into Meiling, who was going to find Syaoran in the Clinic. "I wish you happiness with Syaoran." Sakura whispered into Meiling's ear before dashing off again.

"Syaoran," Meiling called out when she saw Syaoran standing outside a door. "Who was that girl? Do you know her?"

Syaoran kept quiet and he slowly walked back to his room.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued**

**AN: **Happy Deepavali to the Hindus and Selamat Hari Raya Puasa to the Muslims! I've finally found the time to update and I'm sad to say that the next chapter may not come until a long time later because I'm taking my GCE 'A' Levels Examinations next week. Please wish me luck on my most important exam yet and make my day by helping me hit 90 reviews! Thank you!


	10. Wedding 911

**Courage to Love**

By: sakuraflowergal

**Chapter 10: Wedding 911**

* * *

**Syaoran's room **

"Syaoran," Meiling entered the room and saw him drinking at the balcony. "Eriol told me about you and that girl, Sakura."

Syaoran ignored her and continued drinking glassfuls of wine as if no one else existed except him.

"Syaoran, why didn't you go after her and explain to her about us and your leadership? I'm sure she would understand."

Again, he was so into his own world that he didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence.

Irritated now, Meiling went to the balcony and snatched the wine glass from Syaoran's hand. "Did you hear what I said?"

Syaoran gave her a terrifying glare and went off to drink from the bottle itself.

"Will you stop drinking? This stuff is toxic to you body." Meiling took the bottle away and hurled it out into the gardens below.

"What did you do that for?" Syaoran yelled.

"I was saving you from killing yourself! Don't you know how bad alcohol is for your liver?"

"Shut up! I don't need salvation. I need to be alone without you or anyone else to disturb me!" Syaoran stood up, knocking the table and chairs over.

"No, you need Sakura to be with you. You want her to be with you. But why are you here drinking alone? You could be doing a lot more by going to her hotel now and do some explanation!"

"What I do is none of your business."

"Oh, but it is! You promised to help me escape from here, but if you are killing yourself, who is going to help me?"

"That's your problem." Syaoran turned and walked back into his room.

"Come back here!" Meiling held him back by his shirt. "What do you mean by: that's my problem? How can you be so selfish?"

"Yes, I am selfish. I'm the most selfish person in the world! Now, would you leave me alone?!" Syaoran gave his last yell before pushing Meiling out of his room and locking the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Kowloon Hotel 

"Sakura-sama, your private jet will be ready for your flight back to Japan at 9am." The butler informed Sakura when he entered the living room of the suite.

Sakura had spent the night packing and arranging for the flight back home. She had been so disappointed in Syaoran, or more accurately, disappointed in her poor judgment of men. And so, she decided that she could no longer stay in this foreign city where she had no family or friends to depend on.

Just before the butler leaves the room to bring Sakura her last breakfast in Hong Kong, he announced that there was a guest at the door.

'Who could it be?' Sakura thought. The immediate answer was: Syaoran. "Tell him that I'm not seeing anyone today, or any other time." She ordered.

"Too late, I've let myself in." Meiling commented as she stepped into the room.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was…" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Syaoran?" Meiling, who had heard her, completed the sentence. "Well, I had hoped that he would come, but that stubborn cow is so…stubborn."

"I don't want to know anymore, Miss Meiling. I'm going back to Japan today and I don't ever want to see him again." Sakura said before turning to go into the bedroom, hinting that the meeting was over.

"Miss Sakura, don't you love Syaoran anymore?"

Sakura paused for a long while before replying, "I fell in love with my own imagination of Syaoran, not the real Li Syaoran of Hong Kong."

"How can you be so sure? Everything you've heard is from the media; you didn't even give Syaoran a chance to explain himself; you didn't even talk to him! The media can be misleading sometimes. For one thing, Syaoran and I are not childhood sweethearts. Oh, for god's sake, Syaoran and I had just met for the first time few days ago! If we get married, it will not be for love, it will be a forced and miserable marriage." Meiling exclaimed.

"…"

"Whether you believe it or not, Syaoran loves you, and I know you love him too. I won't force you to stay in Hong Kong, but if you change your mind and decide to give Syaoran and yourself another chance to happiness, you can always come to the Li mansion to find me." Meiling stuffed a card into Sakura's hand, "Just show the guards this, and they will bring you directly to me."

After that, Meiling gave a small sigh and left the room.

**

* * *

**

Li Mansion 

"What are you doing in my room?" Meiling questioned when she found Syaoran inside her room.

"Where did you go to?" Syaoran asked back.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I…I…" Syaoran stumbled, "I want you to tell me where Sakura is."

Meiling frowned, "Why? Have you changed your mind? Do you want to go and explain things to her? Too late, she should be at the private airport to return to Japan now."

"What?!" Syaoran yelled and quickly dashed out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Kowloon Hotel 

"Sakura-sama, the jet is ready for flight." The butler informed Sakura.

She looked at the card which Meiling had given her intently before finally replying, "Okay."

**

* * *

**

Hong Kong Private Airport 

"Miss, I want to page for Miss Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran told the counter lady when he dashed into the building.

"I'm sorry, Sir, There is currently no passenger in here now. The last jet had just taken off." She informed him politely.

**

* * *

**

Li Mansion 

"Chen, get the private jet to prepare for a flight to Japan." Syaoran ordered.

"Why, Master Syaoran?"

"Chen, if you want to continue your job as my personal assistant, you have to stop questioning my orders." Syaoran warned in a low voice.

"Yes, Sir." Chen bowed to show his respect. "Master Syaoran, Miss Meiling had asked you to go to her room immediately when you return."

"Okay."

Syaoran marched to the West wing and entered Meiling's room with a bang. "What do you want, Meiling? Make it quick because I need to pack; I'm going to…"

Then he caught sight of a familiar someone at the sofa, drinking tea. "…Japan."

"Sakura?" Syaoran mumbled softly in anticipation.

The honey-brown haired girl stood up, "Yes. I am Sakura. Meiling asked me to wait here for her while she…"

Sakura was broken off because Syaoran had rushed forward and brought her into his arms. Sakura smiled at the sign of affection and raised her arms to hug him back.

"Sakura, I thought… I thought I had lost you." Syaoran whispered.

"I thought I had lost you too. You don't know how much it had hurt when I heard that you are getting married." Sakura started crying at this point.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I should have told you all about my family, my past, my…"

"Shhh… I didn't come all the way from Japan to hear you say all this. I…I hope that you still love me, because I came to tell you that I love you." Sakura finally confessed.

"Say that again."

Sakura pressed her lips to his ear, "I'm going to go crazy if you don't kiss me now!"

Of course, Syaoran gladly obeyed and the couple shared their first official kiss, under the scrutiny of 2 spies hanging outside the room.

When they finally broke off, Syaoran picked up one of the couch pillows lying on the sofa and threw it towards the door.

"Come out now!" Syaoran shouted, "I know you two are there."

Reluctantly, Meiling and Eriol emerged from behind the door. "Hahahaha, when did you find out that we were hiding there?"

"When I hugged Sakura, I heard the door swing a little even when there was no wind." Syaoran replied with a straight face.

Meiling sweatdropped, "That means you knew about us from the start. I guess we weren't very good spies, are we?"

Eriol smiled, "Well, now that your problem is solved, I think we should move on to Meiling's problem."

Meiling nodded vigorously and then she turned to Sakura, "Whether we like it or not, Syaoran and I are still engaged. Until this problem can finally be solved, no one here can live happily ever after."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "What can I do to help?

"All you can do is to go back to your hotel and lie low for the time being." Syaoran told her. "The plan I have involves Meiling acting like a selfish, arrogant brat. When the Elders see how unsuitable she is for the position of the 'First Lady', they will call off the wedding themselves."

"This plan is so old-school." Meiling commented.

"Well, no one ever said that old-school doesn't work." Syaoran argued.

"Okay, we'll commence the operation…" Eriol paused when the Chen entered.

"Miss Meiling, the seamstress is here to take measurements for the wedding gown."

"Get her to wait for me in the study. I'll be over in a few moments." Meiling ordered.

"Yes, Miss Meiling." And Chen left the group.

Eriol smiled and continued from where he left off, "…now."

**

* * *

**

Li Mansion, Study 

"Miss Meiling." The seamstress bowed when Meiling entered the room

Meiling ignored her and settled herself on one of the comfy sofas near the window. The seamstress went over to her and passed her a small sketchbook.

"Miss Meiling, these are the designs of the wedding gown. Please take a look and tell me if there is anything of your liking in there."

Meiling briefly flip through the sketchbook and took note that the designs are all really nice. But as it is, the plan is for the bride-to-be to be nasty.

"What are these?!" Meiling threw the book on the floor. "The designs are absolutely horrible! Don't ever show me such trash again!" With that, Meiling marched out of the room, feeling very guilty for what she had done.

"Miss Meiling" Chen greeted when he met Meiling on the hallway. "The Mistress (Yelen) wishes to see you in her room to confirm the guest list."

Meiling nodded her head and went to find Yelen.

**

* * *

**

Yelen's Room 

"Aunt Yelen, Chen told me that you want to see me." Meiling said when she saw Yelen in the room.

"Yes." Yelen put down the book that she was reading and took out a PDA from a drawer. She handed Meiling the PDA which contained a long list of names.

"Check if everyone whom you want to invite is in there."

Meiling scrolled down the long list and found a whole bunch of names which she had never even heard of.

"Aunt Yelen, who are all these people?" Meiling read out a few of the names to Yelen.

"Friends of the elders, I guess. I don't know every one on the list either. I merely compiled it from the guest lists everyone contributed."

Meiling narrowed her eyes. "They will not be invited."

"What?!" Yelen almost jumped up from her seat.

"This is MY wedding. Why should I invite the people whom I don't know? If the elders want to invite their friends, get them to have their own wedding!" Meiling returned the PDA with the new guest list to Yelen and walked out of the room.

At this point, all Yelen could do was stare in shock.

**

* * *

**

Kowloon Hotel 

"Stay here for the time being. After the wedding problem is solved, I'll arrange for you to move into the mansion." Syaoran told Sakura as he tucked her into bed.

"No need for that. I was thinking of going back to Japan to wait for you." She replied.

Syaoran shook his head violently, "No! We will not be separated again. Believe me, it won't be long before you become my wife."

Sakura blushed furiously and hid her face under the bed sheets. "I've never said anything about marrying you."

"Alright." Syaoran got up and walked to the door. "Since you have no intention of being with me, I guess I better leave now."

"Wait!" Sakura rushed to him and hugged him from behind. "Don't leave me."

Syaoran smiled and turned to her. "I'll never leave you. Unless you tell me to walk away, I'll stick to you like glue forever and ever."

Sakura smiled and gave Syaoran a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, that was not a real kiss!" Syaoran complained and kissed Sakura fully on the lips.

**

* * *

**

2 Weeks Later, Li Mansion, Ballroom 

"Drape that black curtain over there" Meiling commanded as the servants rushed around to decorate the ballroom for the upcoming wedding reception.

For the past 2 weeks, Meiling had done as much as she could to annoy the people around her, especially the Elders and Yelen. Yet, she didn't get the desired response from them. Most of the time, the Elders and Yelen would stare at her in shock whenever she does something offending or disrespectful. But because they were so used to the people bowing and taking their orders, that they were totally at a lost when someone actually had the guts to stand up against them.

"I want all the candles to be white in color. Throw those ugly red ones away!" Meiling ordered when she say the menservants carrying boxes of red candles.

Just when Meiling was about to get the servants to put on the black tablecloths, Yelen stepped into the ballroom and got a shock of her life. The entire room was decorated in black and white and it looked like it was being prepared for a funeral and not a wedding (In China, red is considered to be lucky while black and white are colors used for funerals and will bring bad luck.)

"What are you doing?" Yelen shouted.

"Decorating the room for the wedding, of course. The theme is: Victorian Dreams. Everything must be in black and white with lots of lace and feathers!" Meiling exclaimed in excitement as she waved a black feathered fan around.

"What?!" Yelen yelled loudly. Everyone in the room stopped their work and quickly ran out of the room. Yelen is seldom angry, but when she does get mad, she will tear the house down. No one in their right mind will be willing to be in the same room as Yelen when she's angry.

"Victorian is the new trend. Plus the Li Clan should try something new or else I'll try into an old hag before I turn 30." Meiling argued.

"That's it! You're coming with me to see the Elders!" Yelen took Meiling by the arm and dragged her to find the Elders. On their way to the Elders, they met Syaoran in the hallway and Yelen dragged him along with her since the matter is about his wife-to-be.

**

* * *

**

Great Hall 

"Yelen, why are you here?" One of the Elders questioned.

"I have a grave matter that I feel the Elders should take a stand." Yelen started. "For the past few weeks, Meiling had displayed several acts of disrespect and disregard for the Elders and me. I feel that if nothing is done to correct her behavior, she may eventually bring shame to the Li Clan."

"What do you have in mind?" The Elder asked.

"I feel that Meiling lacks the qualities of a good wife and the Elders should therefore reconsider the arranged marriage of the Syaoran and Meiling."

There were murmurs among the Elders as they discussed about the matter. There were too many factors to consider: on one hand, the Elders were afraid that if they decide to break the engagement, they would lose their credit-worthiness. But on the other hand, if Meiling were to being shame to the family, Li Clan may loss their status in the high-class society altogether.

"What do you think, Syaoran?" The Elder asked him for his opinion.

Being confident that the Elders would surely act according to his plan, Syaoran pretended to be obedient and said, "I'll do whatever the Elders instruct."

"Very well." Wei appeared from among the Elders. "We have made our decision. The wedding will still go on as planned. Yelen will be responsible for shaping Meiling into the ideal Li wife."

"What?!" Both Meiling and Syaoran exclaimed at the same time.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued **

**AN: **Chapter 10 is finally up. As always, I hope to get at least 10 reviews for each chapter. I assure you that the next chapter is already written and so as soon as I feel like updating, I will.


End file.
